Hell 75016
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Sou um putinho. Daqueles mais insurpotáveis: da pior espécie. Meu credo: seja belo e consumista. Pov Misty [ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON]
1. Prólogo do Inferno

**HELL 75016  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Prólogo do inferno**

Sou um putinho. Belo e consumista. Um ser da pior espécie.

Aquele tipo de pessoa que toda a classe inferior detesta. Detentor dos mais caros cartões de créditos, com limites inexistentes. O que chega numa butique de luxo e deixa todos os funcionários enojados por seu esnobismo. Invejado pela sua fortuna. Rodeado por aqueles que querem lhe tirar o pedestal, mas que nem conseguem alcançar seus pés. Enfim, a pessoa que está aonde o ar é mais fresco.

Admito o que sou e gosto. Não mudaria por nada.

Moro no _16ème_, o melhor bairro de Paris. E não digo isso porque todos somos ricos por aqui. Digo, porque somos ricos e bonitos. Aqui não se existe revés. Nós fazemos as regras e a nossa vida é quem as segue e não vice-versa. Faço parte da tribo _Gucci Prada_ – meu distintivo.

Meu gosto é muito mais refinado do que o de muita gente que aparece na lista de pessoas mais bem vestidas de Hollywood – aquela merda que chamam de cinema. Visto-me melhor do que o seu namorado, sua mãe e você juntos. Uma só peça do meu _closet_ vale todas as roupas do que você chama de guarda-roupa. Esbanjo o que você sua para ganhar em um mês, em apenas três horas de compras por dia. Os vendedores só não me matam, porque seus empregos dependem dos meus gastos. Com um sorriso me atendem e depois cospem aonde pisei, assim que saio da loja.

Enquanto eu faço o que quero e tenho vários pés-rapados rastejando no chão aonde passo, os homens daqui têm problemas com as mulheres a sua volta. Secretárias, _manecas_, prostitutas – e todo o tipo de escória possível – os disputam a tapa e com alguma sorte, às vezes, conseguem uma parte do leão.

Não sabe o que é? Já era de se esperar! Mas eu perco meu tempo e te explico. Parte do leão um apartamento com salões na Rive Droite + um carro Mercedes esporte + roupas cafonas de grife + esfregar na cara das antigas colegas a nova posição + se tiver realmente sorte, ou apenas cérebro, dois monstrengos para a pensão.

Não preciso trabalhar. Passo o dia de loja em loja, à beira da piscina, em restaurantes, com a bunda sentada numa poltrona de couro legítimo lendo um livro e em boates da moda. Transo com quem me dá na telha e não meço o que falo. O conceito do mundo é simples: existimos nós e depois, vocês. Detesta-me agora? Saiba que estou pouco me lixando. Recolha sua insignificância e engula o que você chama de orgulho. Nada posso fazer se você não nasceu com a lua enfiada no rabo como eu.

Nós, jovens da zona oeste, passamos a noite enfiados em boates famosas ou buracos desconhecidos. Depende da quantidade de tóxicos que tivermos ingerido. Sempre alguém do nosso grupo está com cocaína, _crack_, _ecstasy_ ou qualquer outra droga. Sem falar que todos nós ingerimos altas doses de álcool. Transamos com vários e poucos de nós se lembram no dia seguinte quem eram seus parceiros. Enquanto vocês tomam Melhoral, nós tomamos Prozac.

Aos catorze entrei numa boate e desde então não saio de lá. Aos quinze, comecei a bater punheta; aos dezesseis, comecei a chupar o pau dos caras e aos dezessete, eu já estava dando que nem uma bicha louca. Vou as compras mais vezes num ano do que você na sua vida inteira. Enquanto você se mata para economizar dinheiro para viajar no final do ano para um outro estado, eu já dei a volta no mundo umas dez vezes na classe executiva antes dos oito.

Vocês passam o dia se matando nos seus empregos, aturando coisas de seus chefes que nenhuma pessoa deveria aturar de acordo com os direitos humanos. Mas a necessidade fala mais alta e você relevam, até o momento em que tomam medidas drásticas e acabam com suas próprias vidas de forma estúpida. Seja com um homicídio ou com o próprio suicídio.

Posso compará-los a máquinas. Desde que nascem são programados a serem educados, estudarem para serem o melhor da classe, se formarem em uma área que dê dinheiro, casar – e se a sua mulher não perder o tesão depois de ver a sua conta bancária –, ter filhos e programá-los da mesma forma que fizeram com vocês. Isso é um ciclo vicioso que nunca terá fim, porque existe a divisão do fundo do poço e do topo.

A vida de vocês se resume a patética e degradante repetição do presente. E ainda se dizem felizes. Como ousam?

Vocês devem nos achar pobres ricos, mas na verdade vocês que são pobres e no duplo sentido. A nossa única infelicidade é trabalhar doze meses no ano e só ver a cor da renda de seis, porque a outra metade está sendo gasta com os filhos remelentos de vocês – que não param de foder. Então, nos deixem em paz!

Poderia passar o resto do dia falando das casas que meus pais possuem, sobre meus irmãos – tão esbanjadores quanto eu –, da quantidade de serviçais que temos, das inúmeras festas que somos convidados, da lista das pessoas com quem já tive relações, de quantas pessoas já pisei, dos lugares que já visitei ou inúmeras outras coisas que vocês, com toda a certeza, não sabem o que é, mas não é o que eu quero.

Meu nome: Misty. Meu único desejo: mostrar-lhes o verdadeiro inferno.

_Arashi Kaminari, 29 de dezembro de 2005._

**Notas da autora:**

A fanfiction é baseada no livro "Hell, Paris 75016" de Lolita Pille. Por favor, reviews com comparações são descartáveis.

"_Aonde o ar é mais fresco_" – frase do cafetão-chefe de "Show de Vizinha".

Esta é uma postagem especial. Esta fanfiction pode ser considerada um presente de natal atrasado. Desejo um próspero ano novo. Que vocês tenham uma ótima passagem de ano. Feliz 2006!


	2. I – Destilando Veneno

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**I – Destilando veneno**

Com a minha _entrada_ triunfal só posso ter tido um resultado: satisfação. A minha e a de vocês. A minha por subjugá-los e a de vocês por gostarem de ser subjugados. Acostumem-se!

Vocês sempre farão parte da segunda citação. Acho que nem será tão difícil, em vista que vocês sempre são deixados em segundo plano em tudo: num relacionamento, na família, perante os políticos, numa fila, no trabalho, etc, etc, etc. Tudo bem que essa divisão não é justa, eu concordo, mas eu não posso fazer nada em pró de vocês. Então se conformem.

Não posso reclamar se sou o herdeiro da Babilônia, do reino de Alexandre na época do auge, dos bacanais de Calígula, dos senhores feudais da Idade Média, do capitalismo vencedor da Guerra Fria. Assim quiseram. Assim eu me fiz. Tive tudo para me moldar da forma que eu quisesse; moldei-me de acordo com a influência a minha volta. Sou o modelo do verbo poder. Eu _posso_ te destruir e assim o farei, quando a hora chegar.

Mas ser o que sou cansa de vez em quando. E não cansa só a mim. Cansa a mim e todos os meus semelhantes de conta bancária. Ser rico o dia todo, todo dia, cansa. Cansa mais do que ser pobre. (Vão por mim!)

Tanto que até mesmo grandes estilistas já se inspiraram em vocês para lançarem moda. Não achem que aquelas calças rasgadas e desbotadas estão à venda porque é normal e bonito ver vocês as vestindo. Elas são vendidas porque simplesmente nós sempre preferimos elegantes roupas alinhadas, mas já estávamos entediados. Precisávamos de algo novo, então eles as criaram. É legal usar, desde que a sua alma esteja pobre no dia. Enquanto a minha estiver bem, eu prefiro meu elegantíssimo traje Prada, muito obrigado.

Talvez seja isso que os grandes otários vêem em seus predadores: a pobreza. Quando bem trabalhada e melhorada, se dá até para vislumbrar, mas há sempre aqueles que querem uma prova. Acham a pobreza a coisa mais linda que viram e a coisa mais perfeita que já lhes aconteceu. Caem no velho papo dos sentimentos e quando os outros vêem, mais um integrante da escória passou para o nosso lado e a nossa regra principal se aplica novamente. Fingimos que não nos importamos e até vamos além, fingindo que gostamos. Por trás, caímos de pau, porque isso é o que nos resta a fazer.

É revoltante ver um empresário velho e gordo se casando com uma gostosa loira oxigenada da escória. São esses tipos de junções que acabam com todo os nossos esforços para mantermos a redoma da beleza a salvo. Não sabem do que eu estou falando novamente, eu acho.

Nós nos casamos por interesse entre nós mesmos, apenas para unirmos nossas fortunas e belezas para gerarmos seres mais belos e mais ricos do que nós mesmos. Mas casamentos entre empresários e escória servem apenas para ameaçar nosso planejamento. Há tantas chances da criança nascer com a beleza da mãe e o saldo bancário do pai, quanto tem de chegar ao mundo na hora que o pai é passado para trás pelo seu administrador e os genes maternos resolvem não funcionar. Isso eu chamo de azar e é o que mais está acontecendo ultimamente. Mas eu não estou a fim de falar sobre isso. Afinal, gente pobre e feia não é um assunto legal de se abordar.

Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Procurando um sapato para combinar com aquela roupa que eu havia usado apenas uma vez, na Semana Santa em Saint-Tropez.

Marquei de me encontrar com Afrodite para almoçarmos. Apesar de estar estourado, eu não dormi o suficiente depois de uma noite cheia de badalações, estou pulando que nem uma gazela de um lado para o outro, maquiando-me para esconder minhas olheiras, enquanto procuro ver qual o sapato que deixei na entrada quando cheguei em casa ontem.

Ainda tenho por volta de uma hora de descanso tranqüilo antes de sair de casa, afinal, Afrodite nunca foi pontual mesmo. Sem falar que consegue chegar mais atrasado do que eu. Sempre acorda mais tarde, demora mais tempo para escolher a maldita roupa, gasta mais minutos ao se maquiar, ao tomar banho, a chamar um táxi, enfim, a fazer tudo se comparado a mim. Aposto com você que depois de chegar lá, ainda terei que esperar uns malditos dez minutos.

Deito no meu divã, fecho os olhos e fumo um cigarro tentando relaxar.

**oOo**

Meu celular tocou um pouco antes do tempo que me dei para levantar dali. Peguei-o e vi a inscrição "id restrita" no visor. Devia ser Afrodite, que para me surpreender, estava ligando para dizer que já havia chegado ao restaurante e estava me esperando. Atendi a ligação e ouvi uma voz bem masculina do outro lado. Errei. Era um conhecido meu. Não Afrodite.

Perguntou-me se eu estava livre, porque estava querendo dar uma volta comigo. Eu, educadamente, respondi que tinha um compromisso com um amigo e declinei seu infame convite. Como se eu saísse com qualquer um... Mas ele foi mais insistente e disse que não se importaria de me levar até o restaurante para me encontrar com Afrodite, uma vez que estava a uma esquina de distância do meu apartamento.

– Então apareça em cinco minutos aqui ou não precisa nem vir.

Peguei minhas chaves e desci.

Por sorte, o infeliz não me alugou e logo eu estava entrando no Flandrin. O terraço estava apinhado de gente e eu não conseguia ver uma mesa vaga sequer. Mas que se danasse! Os serviçais dariam um jeito de arranjar uma para nós. Afinal, o Flandrin é o Flandrin. A ilha paradisíaca da tranqüilidade luxuosa em plena paris, a Saint-Tropez em meio ao outono. O ponto de encontro e reencontro, a feira das novidades e variedades.

Devo ter cumprimentado metade do restaurante e, dentre essa metade, umas cinco ou seis pessoas eu nunca havia visto o rosto antes na vida. Mesmo assim fui apresentada e dispensei minha gentileza e boa educação aos desconhecidos.

A maldição de ser popular, é que você nunca sabe o nome de todos a sua volta, mesmo que você se esforce muito para saber. Sempre alguém novo aparece, quando você acha que já conheceu todo mundo.

Não demorou muito e Afrodite logo apareceu, depois de eu me sentar. Estava com implantes nos cabelos para fazê-los parecer maiores e mais volumosos. Fizemos nossos pedidos (fiz o meu pedido voltar duas vezes; a primeira porque o molho não estava bom e a segunda, porque o linguado havia esfriado) e nos pomos a rasgar nossas vítimas com nossas presas.

Um detalhe importantíssimo que eu esqueci de citar: o Flandrin é a fonte eterna de veneno de cobras como nós. Entrar lá é pisar e ser pisado, por si mesmo e pelos outros.

– Já viu Liana, Afrodite? Ela acha que ninguém vai perceber que ela mexeu no nariz, porque dizer que ela fez um retoque como eu escutei umazinha dizer agora pouco é diminuir em muito o que ela fez.

– Mas ela não parece estar muito preocupada com isso, afinal, ela veio até aqui com aquele curativo cirúrgico.

– Quando ela o tirar, ela vai começar a dizer que não fez nada, ou que foi apenas um retoque. Espero apenas que ela tenha deixado de ser pão-dura e pago um bom médico.

– Esquece a garota. Já viu a Tétis?

– Impossível não vê-la. O cabelo dela está cada diz se aproximando mais do branco. Ela deve achar que aquele tom de loiro fica bem nela.

– Não estou falando da excentricidade dela para o cabelo. Ela está com o Julian.

– O Solo?

– Qual outro Julian eu poderia estar falando? Aquelazinha vai acabar com ele. Tem que ver os presentes que ele dá para ela. Um melhor do que o outro. Ele está totalmente apaixonado.

– Ou totalmente caído pela visão dela de quatro.

– Você sempre vê o pior ângulo das coisas, mas sim, eu concordo. Também deve ser por isso. Mas a questão é que o último presente é deixar qualquer uma com inveja.

– E qual foi?

– Ele a presenteou com umaM3 da BMW. A vagaba está se dando bem.

– Bom para ela. Quem é aquela que está com o Radamanthys?

– Uma prostituta? Qual é? Perdendo a forma, é? O Rada a comprou do Seiya. Não sabia que o Ogawara trafica mulheres?

– Não, não sabia. Mas pouco me importa. Não estou interessado em comprar uma. É que ela me chamou a atenção por estar rígida na cadeira. Nem consegue se mover direito.

– Está desacostumada. Deve ser a primeira cirurgia plástica dela. Depois que ver o resultado em seu futuro lindo abdômen, ela nunca mais irá querer sair do consultório médico.

Não se passou muito tempo e um babaca, com jeito de lutador de vale tudo, nos mandou uma garrafa de vinho que nós, por educação, esvaziamos. Pedi a conta, afinal, eu havia convidado Afrodite, eu deveria pagar. Mas tudo bem, uns oitocentos francos a menos não era nada demais, em vista que eu estava na companhia de um amigo meu.

Logo depois, Sorento, um cara por quem eu tinha uma queda, Orpheu, por quem eu tinha uma queda, e Orpheus, por quem eu não tinha uma queda – uma vez que ele era um babaca sentimental, que chorava toda vez que a noiva viajava e ele não podia ir com ela–, sentaram-se conosco. O dono de uma empresa, o filho de um ex-ministro e um músico, respectivamente. Não precisei de esforço para perceber que Afrodite também estava empolgado com a presença deles, apesar de ser comprometido.

Orpheus pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, como se nós não soubéssemos que ele iria cheirar uma carreira por lá. Enquanto isso, Sorento e Orpheu nos contavam como haviam _comido_ Eurídice, a noiva de Orpheus, das mais diversas maneiras inúmeras vezes e como o corno nem devia ter percebido, graças a quantidade de tóxicos que ele vivia ingerindo. Nos relataram até o dia em que realizaram uma dupla penetração nela na sala de reuniões da empresa de Sorento. Ainda disseram que foram flagrados pela secretária, mas nada que uma boa quantia de francos e uma rapidinha no elevador depois do expediente não resolvesse.

Logo o músico reapareceu e o nosso assunto foi enterrado. Pudemos perceber de longe que a imagem de Orpheus estava mais imponente do que antes. Isso sempre ocorria depois dele usar qualquer merda. Sentou-se novamente conosco no mesmo momento em que o celular de Sorento tocou e ele nos deixou por breves minutos para ter uma discussão com o mecânico pelo atraso do conserto do seu porsche.

Porém como vocês já podem ter percebido, nós não podemos deixar de afiar nossas línguas. Orpheus nos contou que aquilo era tudo cena. Na verdade, ele deveria estar devendo a segunda parte do dinheiro do conserto, já que há algum tempo Sorento não conseguia pagar mais nada à vista. Suas finanças já não estavam tão boas assim e não faltava muito para ficar mais duro do que pau de galinheiro.

– Como um cara pobretão pode andar com um porsche como esse?

– Para impressionar. – Afrodite me respondeu.

– Pode acreditar em mim, Misty. Esse porsche não é nada. Na hora que a coisa apertar, ele vai desaparecer.

– E vocês – Orpheu disse, se referindo a Afrodite e eu – achando que ter um celular igual ao dele é tudo.

Sorrimos por Orpheu saber exatamente nosso pensamento. Continuamos a conversar um pouco mais e descobrimos que Sorento não havia perdido o controle do carro por beber demais ou usar drogas demais, mas sim por apostar uma corrida com um tal de Venatici que o fez bater na perimetral naquela semana no meio da madrugada após saírem da gandaia.

Depois de bater boca mais um pouco, Sorento aproximou-se de nós, desculpou-se e se despediu, dizendo que teria que ver pessoalmente o trabalho feito em seu carro na oficina.

Nunca senti tanto nojo de um semelhante a minha volta quanto senti de Sorento. Pior do que ser pobre, é pobre fingindo ser rico.

_Arashi Kaminari, 05 de janeiro de 2006._


	3. II – Os Falecidos que se Danem

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**II – Os falecidos que se danem!**

A noite começa a cair e o céu de Paris se torna uma bela mistura de cores. Não! Nem ao menos tente lembrar daquele último filme, que provavelmente é de terceira categoria, que você viu no qual havia o pôr-do-sol da França ou daquela foto que você vislumbrou em algum lugar sobre o mesmo assunto. Não é a mesma coisa. Pode dizer que sou um perfeito idiota se penso que apenas aqui esta fusão de cores ocorre. Eu mesmo sei que tal fenômeno acontece em milhares de outros lugares, mas como bom viajante que sou, sei que nenhum local se compara a este. Soou muito esnobe? Dane-se! Sou francês e parisiense. Estou me lixando para o resto.

Abaixo o vidro da janela do táxi em que estou para poder fumar. Prefiro depender da carona a ter meu próprio carro. Vocês já devem saber o porquê. Mil pessoas que você não conhece sabendo para aonde você está indo, uma boa forma dos seus progenitores te acharem, um anúncio em néon para a escória atacar, sem falar nos invejosos que adoram arranhar a lataria. Não! Eu não nasci para isso. Sou mais a minha liberdade. Sem falar que com isso posso até obter uma carona de um conhecido e um bônus no final da noite. Se é que vocês me entendem...

Em alguns instantes estarei em algum lugar como o Avenue, o hotel Costes, o Maison Blanche, Nobu, Xu, Man Ray, Korova, no Diep, no Market, no Tanjia, no Stresa, ou ainda no Plaza. Pretendo jantar um folheado de caranguejo acompanhado de um vinho suave ou então, tomo apenas um Cosmos ou uma vodca pura enquanto cumprimento as pessoas.

Logo encontro Gisty vestida com Courrèges e Hilda me mostra excitada a sua nova bolsa Dior. Ambas são morenas e inteligentes. Juntos pesamos menos de 155 quilos.

Aproveito para contar a elas sobre as últimas "armações" de B., conhecido pelos meus amigos como o Ignóbil B ou simplesmente, Aquele Que Partiu Meu Coração.

B. tem os olhos que refletem as estrelas, um sorriso seráfico e uma feição angelical, que serve para esconder as suas verdadeiras intenções que de boas nada têm.

Conheci-o numa noite que havia saído com uns amigos para o Queen e que se mostrou fadada ao fracasso antes mesmo d´eu esvaziar a terceira garrafa de vodca. Eu estava na décima sétima, já no final da noite, quando ele entrou. O lindo ser das cinco da manhã. Por isso o apelido B. B de belo, porque isso, por mais que eu não goste de admitir, é o que ele é.

Mesmo meio alto pela bebida e não muito certo das minhas ações, pedi a alguns amigos que me apresentassem a ele, com a desculpa que eu deveria manter as boas relações até mesmo com os estranhos. Se a desculpa colou ou não, não importa. A questão é que as boas relações me levaram a rolar pela cama dele naquele fim de semana. Permanecemos naquela plenitude por sete dias e a cada vez que nos encontrávamos, eu era surpreendido por mais uma faceta perfeita de B.

Além de ser bonito, divertido e inteligente, B. tinha uma Aston Martin DB7 Vantage... Ele não me enchia o saco com aquelas famosas questões existenciais que vivem afligindo os filhinhos de papai bobocas que sofrem de existencialismo agudo: "Audemars Piguet ou Jaeger-le-Coultre? Audi TT ou Boxster? É melhor colocar cinza com vermelho do que vermelho com preto, porque preto e vermelho junto é pobre demais, não? E por que as malditas rodas da TT são as mais bonitas e são também _as mais baratas_?"

Por mais incrível que pareça, B. tem três feitos em seu currículo que ninguém pode tirar. Ele lê livros, ele me comeu e ele me conquistou. Isso não é para qualquer um.

Não posso negar. Eu caí na armadilha mais antiga da face da Terra. Logo eu, uma bicha francesa e não uma pobre tailandesa. Carrego comigo a dor secular da Virtude Traída, que a todos nós, incluindo vocês, sofremos ou sofreremos um dia. Bastardos sejam esses monstros ávidos de coito sem futuro. Por eles sofremos há séculos.

Mas se eu pensei que tudo iria acabar me afogando em minhas próprias lágrimas e trancado em meu quarto, eu me enganei redondamente. Aquilo só foi o prelúdio para todos os tormentos que B. infligiu ao meu coração puro e ao meu ego intacto.

Na noite anterior, eu o encontrei desfilando com uma _maneca_ russa no Bains. Ela tinha pernas impecáveis no alto dos seus 1,90m, mas seu rosto era flácido e porcino. Logo a minha decepção se tornou desprezo. Que cara iria preferir uma idiota feia que fala muito mal um francês ao estilo de uma campônia dos Urais e com três cabeças a mais do que eu a mim?

São nessas horas que amaldiçôo as aparências... Como eu tive vontade de quebrar a cara daquela puta horrorosa a garrafadas... E as minhas lágrimas hoje pela manhã? Maldição! Preciso enterrar de vez essa história. Melhor ser indiferente e digno do que infeliz e patético.

Meu celular toca no momento em que alguns amigos de B. me perguntam hipocritamente como está o nosso namoro. Foi a sorte! Eu estava prestes a armar um barraco. Atendo a ligação e sou convidado para uma festa numa suíte no Bristol. Não entendo nada do sotaque de feirante do outro lado da linha e não sei como declinar o convite, porque não falo italiano. Desligo com a desculpa de estar passando por um túnel.

Ouço Hilda dizer a Gisty que quase furou a sola enquanto corria atrás de um táxi na _avenue_ Gabriel. Gisty e eu perguntamos angustiadas: "E como ficou a sola do seu Gucci?" E Hilda nos respondeu num tom irritadiço: "Não, a sola do meu pé". Suspiramos aliviadas, mas algo martela na minha cabeça. O que Hilda estava fazendo na _avenue_ Gabriel se não tem butiques por aquelas bandas? Há algo errado, uma vez que B. mora lá. Mas isso eu descubro depois.

Pomo-nos a fofocar, já que tem algum tempo que não nos vemos. Falamos sobre uma _maneca_ que elas detestam e que saiu na seção _People_ da Gala e Gisty me indaga sobre uma tal de Gudrun que foi capa da Vogue deste mês. Gudrun é uma doida que deu para Paris inteira em três semanas. Agora, eu quero saber se o ex da Gisty está na lista ou não, mas é claro que eu não irei perguntar isso...

Começamos a falar sobre um plano mirabolante para massacrar todas as _manecas_ que perseguem o Champs-Elysées e o Faubourg Saint-Honoré. Rindo, eu as acalmo lembrando que as garotas do Leste só têm os ossos bonitos e que elas chupam mais paus do que fazem fotos e Hilda complementa dizendo que "eles" não casam com elas. Não posso deixar minha amargura de lado e acrescento que eles também não se casam conosco, mas ninguém ri com a minha agulhada.

Conversamos sobre o escândalo político que estampou as manchetes da _Paris-Match_ e eu falo a verdade por trás dos panos quentes da política e da imprensa. As meninas não acreditam no que eu sei e então Hilda liga para um conhecido que está envolvido, que ao perceber que nós sabíamos a verdade, nada nega.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns cinco minutos antes de Gisty me mostrar a última mensagem que ela passou para o namorado no meio da noite. Eu sou totalmente contra os textos que são enviados às quatro da manhã e já expliquei mil vezes todos os motivos, mas elas não me escutam ou fingem que não o fazem. Em letras maiúsculas aparece a prova de fraqueza de Gisty: "LEMBRE-SE DE MIM QUANDO OS SEUS FILHOS SE DROGAREM E SE PROSTITUÍREM!" Eu, no lugar dela, teria mandando algo como "você vai morrer sozinho e a culpa é só sua" e é claro, gravado na secretária eletrônica e não via celular.

Nossos celulares tocam ao mesmo tempo no momento em que estamos combinando em arranhar a pintura de uma Mercedes _Roadster_ quando sairmos da boate. São amigos avisando que vêm se encontrar conosco daqui a pouco.

Nesse meio tempo observo a paisagem a nossa volta. A _avenue_ Montaigne está impecável: lá estão os estrangeiros, a butique Fendi, os Porsches e as Ferraris, as embaixadas, sem padarias e um dos meus falecidos na calçada em frente. Fornecedores que se parecem com executivos, os executivos de verdade e os filhos destes que se parecem com fornecedores. Um Porsche preto placa 750NLY75 passa devagar e por algum motivo eu me lembro que Amelié vai fazer um aborto amanhã de manhã.

Um sujeito bem-apanhado pergunta se Gisty e eu pertencemos a uma agência. Rimos por ele não saber que detestamos aquelas que desfilam e fingimos estar interessados quando ele começa a falar sobre medidas, pesos, desfiles e fotos. Ele nos dá o seu cartão com o logotipo da agência a qual ele trabalha e se apresenta como "_recruitment director_". Então nós três começamos a rir igual a loucas, soltando aqueles gritinhos ridículos dignos de colegiais. Ainda rindo, Gisty tira da sua carteira Courrèges um cartão de visitas e entrega a ele ostentando um sorriso insolente no rosto.

– Este é o logotipo autêntico da empresa do meu pai e quanto ao diretor de recrutamento, ele janta uma vez lá em casa toda semana e pelo o que eu me lembre, ele não é você.

O impostor fica com cara de tacho, mas logo nos dá um sorriso enigmático. Se antes eu achava que ele era um beócio, agora eu tenho a certeza que ele é um boçal. Ele pergunta a uma sorridente Gisty se o telefone no cartão é o dela ou o do pai dela e ela responde que é o dela. Ele diz que agora pode ir embora e se vai.

– Temos que ter cuidado com caras com Rolex Daytona e falsos cartões de visita. – Hilda declara.

– E com garotas que andam pela _avenue_ Gabriel sem motivo. – rebato, antes que eu pudesse me conter.

Meu celular toca e do outro lado ninguém diz nada. O número é anônimo. Não me preocupo com isso. Temos que ir ao Noveau Cabaret.

As riquezas não estão lá muito bem divididas e eu percebo isso no momento que tenho que me enfiar meio apertado com mais cinco pessoas dentro de uma TT e uma Boxster, enquanto três amigos iranianos e milionários vão embarcar em duas Bentleys.

Começo a pensar que eu estaria melhor em casa, terminando de ler _Belle du Seigneur_ ou escutando um CD do Buddha fumando substâncias ilícitas, ao ver o carro de B. em frente a boate.

Entramos na boate abarrotada e tenho a impressão que todos estão usando máscaras até o momento que vejo B. com o rosto descoberto. B., as mesmas _manecas_ de ontem à noite em Bains, os mesmos _bookers_ ou pretensos _bookers_, muitas pessoas vestidas de qualquer jeito, mas que se dane! É a Fashion Week e todo muito quer mostrar ter estilo.

Passo uns dez minutos dizendo _como vai_ quando escuto um "FUCK ME, I´M FAMOUS!". É a primeira vez que escuto os urros do Marilyn Manson ali, mas não importa. Todo mundo quer aparecer e ele é só mais um. Como sei disso? É simples! Sei disso da mesma forma que sei que todas essas garotas se sentiram horríveis ao acordar hoje pela manhã. Eu deveria ter ficado em casa vendo _Ally McBeal_...

Não sei o que estou fazendo ali como muita gente que está ao meu lado. Se eu perguntasse as _manecas,_ eu ganharia uma resposta nada objetiva. Então, não cansarei a mim e nem a elas. Afinal, as coitadas devem estar exaustas; desfilaram o dia inteiro e de qualquer forma daqui a dois dias elas voltarão à Nova York e não vão encher mais o meu saco até a próxima _saison_.

Quente demais. Inglês demais. Dane-se! Três vodcas e cumprimentos esnobados mais tarde. Caramba! Será que a franja que eu mandei cortar hoje pela manhã no Toni and Guys vai agüentar a umidade do ambiente às quatro da tarde?

Acomodado a minha mesa, fico de costas para B. e peço para Gisty me dizer com qual freqüência ele vira a cabeça na minha direção.

1. Não vou tirar onda à toa;

2. Quero mostrar indiferença a toda prova, mas sabendo mesmo assim se ele não pára de me olhar.

Gisty nos faz passar umas quinze vezes, indo e vindo do banheiro, por uma mesa apenas para ver a _maneca_ que está com Seiya, o falso diretor de recrutamento. Ela começa com aquelas perguntas idiotas do tipo "ela é mais bonita do que eu", o que me enerva. Digo a ela para não se preocupar, uma vez que Seiya não é um verdadeiro _booker_ e que a bolsa da garota não tem marca.

Shina aparece não sei de onde e diz que já está na hora de irmos embora, uma vez que o lugar já está ficando vazio.

Saio despenteado do Cabaret e ouço as indignações de Gisty, Hilda, Sorento, Orpheu e Orpheus, que vão para suas casas, no _16ème_, no _7ème_ e no _8ème_. "Você não está de saco cheio de sair? O Queen já não te encheu o saco? Você ainda não está exausto?"

Sem conseguirem me convencer, seguro o braço que Shina me estende e somos engolidos pela Ferrari do melhor amigo do tio dela, o qual continua a sair apesar dos cinqüenta anos e das duas filhas que têm a mesma idade que a gente e das quais eu não gosto. O trajeto dura menos que um minuto, já que uma boate é perto da outra.

Estacionamos no Champs-Elysées e a placa do carro é 456GT75. É a noite da _soirée_ Ministry of Sound e é claro que furamos a fila de mais de cinqüenta metros.

Reencontro Afrodite, que já está de barato. Ele me diz que está com pó, joga a bolsa numa banqueta e me arrasta para o banheiro. Afrodite tem 1,90m de altura, sua mãe é uma princesa e ele é dotado da personalidade mais forte que já me deparei. Somos importantes e por isso não fazemos fila para mijar. Ele beija o cara que toma conta dos banheiros e arranha o torso dele. Afrodite me dá um saquinho e me empurra para trás de uma porta, enquanto ele se enfia atrás de outra.

Ao sair, devolvo meio grama a ele e percebo que meus cabelos estão cobrindo meus olhos e que meu rímel está borrado.

Um cara insignificante encara Shina excessivamente. É um sujeito com quem ela transou antes de ir morar em Londres para estudar. Digo isso a ela e mostro o cara, mas não adianta. Ela não o reconhece.

Estou me perguntando mais uma vez o que estou fazendo ali quando de repente alguém me segura pela cintura. Eu me viro e vejo A. em pessoa, com seu sorriso congelado em seu rosto deformado pelos excessos. Ele deve estar umas 15 vezes mais doido do que eu. Falo rapidamente com ele e volto a minha mesa. Explico rapidamente que vi A. à Shina, quando ela pergunta o que está acontecendo comigo, e ela não diz mais nada. Está doidona demais para me consolar e mesmo que ela o fizesse, provavelmente eu a mandaria para aquele lugar.

A. reaparece e é evidente que ele foi cheirar uma carreira. Sua mesa é de longe a mais _overcrowded_ do Queen. Ele está um lixo e se joga para cima de tudo o que se mexe com saia perto dele. Seu rosto é quase sobre-humano. Penso comigo que ele não significa mais nada para mim, quando o vejo fornicar com uma inominável suburbana na banqueta, mas logo deixo de lado meus pensamentos quando ele vem na minha direção. Todas as suas e os seus ex param para contemplá-lo. Não importa o que A. faça. Sempre será um vencedor, apesar dos caluniadores e da sua torpeza.

_Não sei por que venho sofrer aqui_

_Nesse bordel institucional que deixa o amor em frangalhos_

_Aqui, ninguém vale nada para ninguém_

_Eu não valho nada para ele_

Vou ao banheiro terminar o pó.

**oOo**

Vejo o contorno das piranhas a volta de A. Ele está prostrado no sofá. Aproximo-me e ele me envolve em seus braços. Diz que precisamos conversar e eu respondo que não quero um bis. Então ele tenta me convencer, dizendo que não nos vemos a algum tempo e que podíamos ir a casa dele cheirar um pouco de pó. Mais uma vez não consigo negar.

Pegamos um táxi. Ele nunca pega o carro quando sai. Sabe que não está em condições de dirigir. É tudo o que resta de consciência nele quando cheira. Ao chegarmos, ele estende uma nota amarrotada ao motorista.

Lá estão os fragmentos da sua vida de sibarita mundano, em que não há lugar para mim: as fotos de tudo quanto é canto, os incontáveis amigos, as paisagens distantes e os belos rostos famosos, ícones, tudo na parede de sua sala.

Ele tira do bolso umas pedras de cocaína embrulhadas em papel OCB, as esmaga com um cartão de estacionamento e desenha uma dezena de linhas tão brancas quanto nossos dentes. A. cheira algumas e me estende uma nota de cem francos. Acabo com o que sobra. Em seguida, como de hábito, ele liga o som e põe músicas de Brassens e Léo Ferré.

Escuto as mesmas declarações: a promessa de manter-se eternamente celibatário, as mesmas apologias a libertinagem, tudo isso para que eu compreenda... o que eu já sei.

O tempo cessou de existir às seis da manhã. A ampulheta marcando as horas, a voz dos poetas, as canções de outra época, a cocaína e o garoto em seus dezessete anos.

A. pertence ao mundo dos homens fodidos, dos paraísos artificiais e dos pecados venais. Apaixonado por todas aquelas e por todos aqueles que ainda não possuiu e o qual terminará sozinho.

Na _jacuzzi_ percebo que todos esses rostos, esses gritos de gozo, os abraços sem alma e o fim do orgasmo são nada. Que o quarto dele é apenas um puteiro, que Baudelaire está morto e quem está nos seus braços é um puto.

Enquanto ele me beija, fico de olhos abertos e vejo fios de cabelos castanhos num pente e embalagens vazias de camisinha no chão. Sinto enfado.

Ele põe _La vie d´artiste_ de Ferré para tocar e declara que aquela é a nossa música. As notas lancinantes e o nosso silêncio são exatamente nossa história abortada. Sinto que tudo está acabado. Ferré diz baixinho: "Quero que tudo se dane". A. diz que um dia eu poderia escrever para ele esta canção.

Na volta, fumo um cigarro que não queria, enquanto observo Paris desfilar de ponta-cabeça. O Concorde Lafayette surge e eu me lembro daquela noite no último inverno. Sentamos num banco em frente a um hotel e ele disse: "A vida inteira a gente vai sempre se ver".

O passado...

Lembro de estar à espera dele, paciente, na _rue du_ Faubourg-Saint-Honoré, na frente do _Hermès_. Ele estava voltando de viagem e queria me ver. Estava atrasado e eram duas horas da manhã. Eu não sentia frio.

E Sinatra, Pavarotti, Léo Ferré, Paris Dernière e Baudelaire... Agora eu sei que ele fazia o mesmo com as outras... Com os outros.

Quando falo da gente no passado, as pessoas riem na minha cara. Porque sempre digo "nós". Elas têm razão.

A verdade se torna lentamente clara e me esvazia... Algol... Mesmo A... Estou pouco me lixando.

_Arashi Kaminari, 03 e 17 de março de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

Agradeço aos comentários da Pipe e da Litha-chan.

Eu sei que o Afrodite tem 1,83m, mas eu precisava que ele fosse alto para um homem e tivesse mais altura que o namorado dele.

Este capítulo é um pouco maior do que o anterior. Colocarei algumas notas dessa fanfiction mais tarde no meu blog.


	4. III – Avenue Montaigne

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**III – _Avenue_ Montaigne**

Saio do hospital, sozinho. Levei Amelié para lá esta manhã. Permaneci na sala de espera tempo o bastante para saber que a operação havia obtido êxito e parti. Não me sinto muito bem. Gisty me espera no bar do Plaza e não consigo encontrar um táxi.

Estou vestindo uma calça preta de linho, uma camisa preta de gola rulê, Nikes pretos e meu casaco de couro. Meus óculos escuros escondem metade do meu rosto. Não estou chorando. Só quero conseguir um táxi.

**oOo**

No começo da _avenue_ Montaigne, peço ao motorista para parar. Estou com vontade de caminhar. Não penso em nada. As pessoas correm apressadas e esbarram em mim. Entro no hotel e o porteiro sorri para mim, por já me conhecer. No _hall_ encontro um saudita lendo um jornal em árabe, cruzo com um conhecido e tenho a sensação de estar saindo de um sonho ruim. Hoje é um dia como qualquer outro.

Como esperado, Gisty já chegou. Está com _baskets_ desenhados para a Adidas por Yojhi Yamamoto, um casaco _vison_ e, nas orelhas, dois corações Perrin. Por trás de seus óculos escuros, ela está lendo _99 francs_.

– Você está atrasado novamente. O que estava aprontando dessa vez?

– Levei Amelié para abortar.

Ela não entende ou não escuta. Fecha o livro com um gesto brusco e tenta acender um cigarro com o Dupont que não funciona.

Preciso tomar um Di-Antalvic. Pensando que fosse um suco de frutas, agarro o copo dela e engasgo.

– Que droga é essa?

– Bellini Martini.

Gisty não tem por hábito começar às seis da tarde. Peço a mesma coisa e pergunto para ela qual é o problema.

– Meu pai... Como sempre.

Ela perdera a mãe aos três anos. Suicídio. Mora sozinha com o pai, o arquétipo do paquerador de cinqüenta anos, _show-off_, drogado, fodido.

A morena a minha frente retira os óculos e me mostra seus olhos, agora vermelhos. Ela me diz que está cansada de aturar as próprias mudanças bruscas de humor, a violência do pai, toda as pessoas doidonas de heroína no salão de visitas altas horas da madrugada, tomar o desjejum com manequins russas de quinze anos, os jantares _tête-à-tête_ sem nada para dizer, voltar do colégio e encontrar o apartamento vazio. Ligar para o pai no celular dele e escutar que ele está em Bali ou no Rio por uma semana. Ficar dias inteiros – sozinha – com a empregada filipina, o iate em Ibiza, que tem a fama de ser o pior lugar nas Baleares, os escândalos expostos na imprensa, etc.

Não digo nada, na verdade, não sei como agir. Mas estou pouco me importando.

Ela continua a se lamentar, enquanto traga – ansiosa – seu Marlboro Light americano:

– Ele me deu grana para torrar nas butiques. Quero que se dane o dinheiro dele! Estou de saco cheio! Não é isso que vai me ajudar... Estou no Prozac desde os quatorze anos. Eu tomo remédio para dormir, saio todas as noites, bebo, cheiro, tenho crises histéricas, choro, berro e ele só me dá dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro, mas é fantástico!

Ela tira alguns maços de notas da bolsa e joga sobre a mesa. Em seguida, cai em prantos.

– Procura uma assistente social. Ela dá a emancipação para você. Depois, você vai morar sozinha e não tem mais que aturá-lo.

– Assistente social é coisa de pobre. – balbucia ela, desesperada.

O silêncio carregado que caiu sobre nós é quebrado graças ao celular dela, que toca incessantemente. A conversa dura só alguns segundos.

– Era Seiya.

– Quem?

– O mesmo Seiya daquele dia. – ela me lembra e eu aceno com a cabeça – Ele me ligou ontem, quando estava saindo da boate. Já deviam ser cinco horas da manhã... Eu estava aos prantos; trancada no meu quarto. O apartamento estava cheio de velhos babacas e putas que passaram para tomar uma saideira invadindo até os meus aposentos. A música no máximo: _rock_ dos anos 70. Papai completamente doidão... Pedi ao Seiya que desse uma passada lá. Teria chamado qualquer um naquela hora. Encontrei pó em cima de uma mesa, cheiramos um pouco e acabamos transando. Ele foi muito gentil... Muito compreensivo... Conversamos um bocado, sobre mim, sobre meu pai, sobre a vida em geral. Não me arrependo de absolutamente nada. Foi bom.

Eu suspiro.

– Se você está se dando bem com ele, então tudo bem...

– Bem, você sabe, no começo era só para transar, mas no final... Vamos ver...

– Mas é claro. – digo eu, encorajador.

– Ele está chegando – me avisa ela –, eu tenho de ir.

Despeço-me de Gisty do lado de fora e decido passar numas butiques. Quase sou atropelado por Seiya ao atravessar a rua. Ele está no volante de um 993 que, com toda a certeza, não é dele. Meu coração aperta ao ver Gisty entrar no carro, que desaparece na _place de_ l´Alma derrapando.

Eu não posso fazer nada. Ela que se dane.

Pobre coitada da pequena Gisty: bonita demais, rica demais e para a qual todo mundo está se lixando.

**oOo**

Ontem à noite saí. Fui ao Cabaret e ao Queen, depois enchi a cara de pó com A. até as oito horas da manhã; dormi por três horas e fui levar Amelié para fazer um aborto. Eu receava o depois, mas o depois não tem nada de terrível. Tomei um drinque com uma amiga depressiva e agora vou fazer compras nas butiques. Mais um dia normal.

Atravesso para ir à loja Dior. O meu olhar, que busca o horizonte, pára na _place_ François-Ier e penso num caso que acabou antes mesmo de começar; e nos livros de Georges Bataille que emprestei, nunca devolvidos, para grande tristeza minha.

A impressão que tenho é que meu reflexo não aparece na vitrine de luxo. Por hoje, não sou capaz de representar o meu papel no palco iluminado do meu mundo. Estou _chez_ Dior, com ares de apaixonado pelo novo catálogo de acessórios. Vago pelos modelitos extravagantes, as bolsas feitas com couro de sela, os D os I os O os R que servem como sinal de fracasso das fracassadas, nesta butique absurda. Elas estão atrás do balcão, vestem negro e passam o cartão dourado de um homem com o qual poderiam ter se casado.

Os cabides se acumulam sobre meu braço de mármore. Andrajos luxuosos os quais não usarei. Compro-os mesmo assim. Saio da butique sem saber para onde ir. Estou estupidificado, meus olhos abertos, não vejo nada. Alguns metros à frente e meus olhos caem sobre um macacão absurdamente pequeno. O meu punho não passaria pelas pernas da calça minúscula. Olhando fixamente, estou abobado. A vitrine toda é feita com roupas daquele tamanho.

Volto à superfície. Fico sem fôlego. Tenho a impressão de ter recebido um soco no meio dos olhos. Sinto uma dor que nenhuma palavra ou gesto pode consolar e a qual faz com que lágrimas rolem pelas minhas faces. São lágrimas amargas, verdadeiras, cujo sentido a gente se esqueceu de tanto desperdiçá-las por banalidades. Lágrimas que choram o bebê que gerei no ventre de Amelié e que jamais nascerá...

Soluço de comiseração, na _avenue_ Montaigne, diante da Baby Dior. Minhas mãos vacilantes apertam minha boca, curvo a nuca, minhas penas mal conseguem me sustentar. Largo minhas preciosas sacolas de compras...

Um lenço me é estendido. Ergo a cabeça. Percebo a custo o desconhecido por trás da cortina lacrimejante que estorva a minha visão. Enxugo os olhos e assôo o nariz como uma boa bicha francesa. Meus olhos conseguem agora distinguir o meu anjo consolador. Ele bem que tem um rosto belo e bom de anjo. Dois lampejos iluminam seus olhos franjados de cílios imensos. Ele tem pouco mais de vinte anos e sorri:

– Vai dar para segurar?

Ele me estende as minhas sacolas. Na sua outra mão, ainda outras sacolas. Eu estendo a mão.

– Não, essas são minhas. Acho que a gente se conhece, por isso que me permiti perturbá-lo. Posso acompanhá-lo até a sua casa ou chamar um táxi para você, caso prefira permanecer só. Você não está em condições de voltar às compras.

Balanço a cabeça, sem dizer palavra, e viro meus calcanhares para ele. Já estou me afastando. Há apenas alguns segundos, pensei que nada fosse capaz de me reerguer. Minhas pernas ainda tremem; não sei bem por quê, mas agora não é o momento para me apaixonar.

Caminho lentamente. Sei que desta vez não vou chorar num táxi. Sinto uma voracidade pela vida. As provações nos vergam, mas nunca nos derrubam. A vida continua... Depois de alguns metros, eu me viro sorrindo, tenho tempo suficiente apenas para vê-lo entrar num Porsche preto e jogar suas compras no lugar do carona. Não consigo de início distinguir a placa. Ele arranca e, finalmente, ela me surge. O número é 750NLY75.

Logo ele desaparece com um zumbido... Eu acendo um cigarro.

Enquanto houver um raio de sol na _avenue_ Montaigne, continuarei tendo vontade de acreditar na felicidade...

_Arashi Kaminari, 23 de março de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Di-Antalvic é um paracetamol e o Prozac é um anti-depressivo, caso não me engane.  
Agradeço as reviews da Pipe e Shakinha._


	5. IV – Apresentando o inferno

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**IV – Apresentando o Inferno**

_Eu ainda não falei sobre mim. Como eu mesmo já disse, meu nome é Misty, mas nem sempre foi assim. Ao nascer, meus pais me puseram o nome de Micael, mas eu o odiava. Eu não era um anjo e nem pretendia me tornar um. O pior mesmo era quando um estrangeiro ou algum francês sem honra o pronunciava de forma americanizada, comparando-me àquele cantor que se tornou uma aberração. Então, uma de minhas amigas, certa vez, passou a me chamar de Misty, por achar que era um nome que combinava comigo. E desde aquele dia, é assim que todos os meus conhecidos me chamam. Mas para falar a verdade, este também é outro nome do qual não me orgulho ter. Eu precisava de um nome que me fizesse sentir bem e que demonstrasse o que sou e com isso, resolvi me rebatizar._

_Para vocês, eu sou Hell; um predestinado. Carrego comigo toda a negatividade possível. Desde sempre tenho o sofrimento como companhia e quando não é possível que ele esteja ao meu lado, eu o procuro com desespero. Nosso relacionamento é de anos e não vai ser por uma besteira à toa que nosso elo será rompido. _

_Costumo exacerbar minhas decepções para me comprazer em minha dor. Uso a comunicação torta que tenho com meus pais da forma que possa vir a me trazer benefícios. Quando criança, eu costumava tentar chamar a atenção, machucando-me ou machucando aos outros. Não pense que eu era uma criança violenta. De certa forma, eu era até sórdida demais para minha idade. Coisa que só foi piorando com o meu crescimento. _

_Durante a puberdade ganhei o terrível apelido de Largato, que era flexionado ao feminino quando queriam me provocar. Mas olhando para trás hoje, já não me incomodo mais. Porém, durante aqueles anos, essa foi uma das minhas piores feridas. Eu não conhecia minha beleza e as pessoas aproveitavam para fazer graça disso. E como vocês devem saber, crianças e, em especial, os adolescentes sabem como machucar aos seus semelhantes. Se tiver dúvidas, vá a um colégio qualquer. Não há ambiente mais hostil do que um. É o local onde todos aprendem a ser desumanos e aonde ganham a chance de livre arbítrio de serem monstros ou se tornarem anjos. _

_Lá pelo meio da minha adolescência, percebi que me fingir de idiota era mais fácil. As pessoas pararam de pegar tanto no meu pé e a tentar me humilhar. Foi também nessa época que eu percebi o quanto a vida é injusta, absurda e cruel. Que há inúmeras situações que por mais que você queira melhorar, não irão mudar. E foi naqueles momentos que a pergunta "De que vai adiantar" começou a apitar incessantemente na minha cabeça e eu comecei minha autodestruição._

_Depois disso, eu mandei que a amante do meu pai abortasse um filho que seria meu. Tentava fugir do sofrimento que se abateria sobre minha mãe, sobre o casamento dos meus pais (que provavelmente ficaria arruinado) e sobre os futuros problemas que pudessem vir a recair sobre meus irmãos. Mas novamente olho para trás e vejo que a opção não foi nada mais, nada menos, do que uma rota de fuga de mim mesmo. Do sofrimento que me persegue e do qual eu estava tentando fugir pela primeira vez... E de nada adiantou. Ele me seguiu, perseguiu e me achou. Cravou sua dor em mim e ainda estou anestesiado._

_O que restava da minha consciência surgiu diante daquela loja de roupas para bebês, mas não durou muito. Foi um flash rápido o bastante apenas para fazer minha cabeça rodar e eu sentir meu fôlego escapar de meus pulmões. Em seguida entrei em crise. Quase colapsei, mas ainda não foi o bastante. Mesmo fugindo da dor, eu a sentia em cada pedaço do meu ser, pulsando e pulsando. Eu estava cansado e tudo o que eu conseguia processar é que eu havia desistido de uma parte de mim, que poderia vir a me salvar. Creio que o que tenha recaído sobre mim, não tenha sido meu sofrimento, nem minha consciência e sim, meu arrependimento. Logo eu, que tanto o mantia distante._

_Eu tinha dezessete quando comecei a perceber o mundo a minha volta novamente e eu detestei o que vi. Soube que a dor era um estágio para se chegar ao estado sublime, mas que eu não estava muito disposto a chegar a ele por tal preço e foi nesse momento que eu percebi uma das maiores verdades da vida._

_O sofrimento é um caçador e eu sou uma de suas caças._

_Arashi Kaminari, 19 de março de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Agradecimentos a Litha-chan, Shakinha e Pipe._


	6. VA – Estudos Sociais

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**V.A – _Estudos sociais_**

Uma bomba explode no triângulo de ouro. A _avenue_ George-V, o lado ímpar dos Champs-Elysées e a _avenue_ Montaigne estão parcialmente destruídos. O asfalto está coberto de vestidos de alta-costura dilacerados, destroços e corpos. Filhos de homens de negócios são perdidos na catástrofe. Metade das embaixadas estão arrasadas. Os terroristas nos têm como uma ameaça ao seu deturpado nacionalismo e uma barreira ao seu poderio. A França está paralisada. O mundo inteiro, embasbacado. Paris tornou-se uma lembrança... Meu sonho.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Pego a porra do celular:

– ESTOU DORMINDO! – urro antes de desligá-lo violentamente.

Desperto minutos depois. Traduzindo, começo a raciocinar com clareza. São cinco horas da tarde de um domingo. Odeio os domingos. Não tem nada para fazer. Em novembro faz frio. É o bastante para me deixar de mau humor.

Tento levantar-me. Meu corpo suplica piedade. Ontem à noite me deixei ser arrastado para uma saideira patética depois do Maison Blanche e cheguei em casa às oito da manhã. Derrubei um vaso enorme e de extremo mau gosto que não me permitia passagem e que agora está em mil pedaços, mil pedaços de uma fortuna. É claro que meus pais acordaram com o barulho e reclamaram por causa da hora, da minha cara fodida, da merda do vaso. Eu disse que conversava depois e caí na cama. Eu precisava daquilo.

Ligo para a linha parental com a minha identidade restrita para saber se eles ainda estão em casa e pela voz saber se haveria reprimenda. Doze toques e nada. A secretária eletrônica é acionada e a mensagem babaca deles soa. Estou pronto para desligar, quando alguém atende.

É meu irmão caçula, Louis, que além de avisar que nossos pais estão fulos comigo e me dar um sermão por ainda não estar de pé, me avisa que vai se trancar no quarto com uma de nossas vizinhas e que não vai admitir de forma alguma interrupções até terminar de comê-la.

Deve ser meio inacreditável para vocês escutar isso de um garoto que mal acabou de completar quinze anos, não? Mas eu já estou acostumado. Ele desliga o telefone antes que eu possa mandá-lo tomar no cú. Vou tomar um banho, me vestir e me mandar.

**oOo**

Tenho a sorte ao meu lado. Meus progenitores ainda não voltaram. São oito horas. Uso um jeans _Guess_, botas _Prada_, um pulôver preto no qual está escrito GLAMOUR com cristais _Swarowski_ e um casaco de couro. De cara lavada eu saio. Eu estou com pressa.

– Sem maquiagem? Ué, a Prada faliu e eu não sei? – não perco meu tempo com a gêmea de Louis, Aimeé, que não entende que não estou com saco para aturá-la – Ok. A Dolce & Gabbana.

– Faça-me um favor. Desintegra!

– Tudo bem, mas antes de cumprir o favor, eu tenho que te avisar que o táxi já chegou e que sem maquiagem você parece mais fodido do que de costume.

Mando o dedo médio para ela e disparo pelo corredor, uma vez que o táxi está a minha espera há dez minutos.

– Ei, espera! Vou pegar uma carona com você.

**oOo**

Entro no Coffee e percebo que sou o último a chegar. Afrodite, Lune, Myu, Hilda, Gisty, Shina e Fler começam a berrar sobre meu atrasado, de que estão me esperando há meia hora e já fizeram os pedidos. Se eu não gostar do que pediram?

– Problema é o seu de ter chegado atrasado. – Merda.

Trocamos poucas palavras e o silêncio paira sobre nós, porque o garçom chegou com os pratos. Nesse momento, eu percebo Hilda com o mesmo GLAMOUR gritante. Fico exasperado. Felizmente o lencinho dela é com monogramas do _Vuitton_ e o meu tem detalhes em couro.

A voz de Shina me tira de minhas reflexões ao começar a contar sua versão da noite anterior. Às quatro da matina estávamos chegando na casa de um amigo do tio dela, um decorador muito badalado, que celebrava o aniversário na cobertura esplêndida na _avenue_ George-V. A reunião havia começado às dez da noite e quando demos as caras, havia cinqüenta pessoas de porre e doidonas errando pelo apê com uma garrafa na mão, quebrando tudo. Bêbado de cair, o decorador berrava: "Construir não é preciso, destruir é preciso!"

– A gente achou todo mundo praticamente: o Julian malucão, o pai da Gisty, o Seiya, o Carlo, o A e aquele grego balzaquiano, Radamanthys. Estavam num estado... Nem conto a vocês. Aí, depois a gente se isolou num dos salões e começamos a cheirar. O Misty, este louco aqui, numa hora soprou o pó. Vê se pode? Queriam matá-lo, né. Mas o seu pai, Gisty, não deixou. O Misty parecia mais louco que todo mundo junto. Não sei o que deu nessa coisa aí. Começou a falar despautérios a todo mundo.

– Eu não disse despautérios. Só contei a verdade... – eu digo, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Imagino. – Afrodite não perdia uma chance para o seu sarcasmo.

– Disse que o Julian vai acabar no hospício, que a mulher dele é uma puta que chupou o primeiro pai por dez mil aos catorze, ao Seiya que ele está acabado e que não passa de um aproveitador. Também disse ao Rada que toda a Paris sabe que a mulher dele é comprada. Sem falar que ele não poupou nem teu namorado, Dite.

– E você sobreviveu como, Misty? – Afrodite indagou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, num falso tom de curiosidade.

– Falei que ele poderia comer meu rabo.

– É, poderia até ser, se ele conseguisse se manter consciente depois de cheirar tanto pó. – não nos entendam mal. Minha amizade com Afrodite é tão forte e aberta que eu posso falar qualquer merda, que ele sempre saberá como se safar. – Mas sério. O que disse a ele?

– Que ele vai virar presunto por overdose. Simples, não?

– Isso? Qual é Shina? Todo mundo sabe que isso é verdade. Até mesmo eu.

– O namorado é seu. – Shina disse, querendo tirar o seu da reta – Depois o Misty falou algo sobre vacuidade e que todos ali iam morrer sozinhos. O senhor Shura que nos levou embora e nos acompanhou até em casa. – completou, voltada a Gisty.

– É com o meu pai que vocês fazem a saideira agora?

– Não, Gisty. – eu disse, percebendo suas bochechas ficarem coradas de uma raiva contida – Não só com o senhor Shura não, o seu pai e o seu gato.

Gisty amarra a cara e não sabe o que responder.

Shina, em seguida, pergunta a Gisty o que ela anda fazendo com o Seiya, esse safado que vai limpá-la até o último tostão.

– Pára! – Afrodite interrompe – Ele não roubou nada dela.

– Obrigada, Afrodite.

– Deixa-me terminar, Gis, ele não tirou nada de você até agora. Ser convidado para jantar quatro vezes por semana e dirigir o ML do seu pai é o bastante. Sem falar do paletó horrível do Dolce & Gabbana que você deu a ele. Uma mixaria de vinte mil francos.

– Era aniversário dele.

– E daí? – eu rebati – Já te conheço há tempos e você nunca me presenteou com vinte mil francos. Estou chateado com isso. – brinquei.

– Ele está atrás da sua grana, Gis. – Hilda intervém – É uma situação clássica. Você viu o relógio dele?

– Eu tenho um fuxico. – Shina retoma – Vocês sabem quem foi que deu aquele horrível Daytona cheio de diamantes? Gabrielle Venatici.

– A da família Sabatini? – pergunta Lune, recebendo um aceno positivo de Shina.

– Eu soube que ele teve um caso com ela, mas terminou porque ficou muito desapontado. – Myu comenta.

– É pra ficar mesmo. Um relógio de cem mil.

– Assim não dá, ela anda com a tabela da Rolex? – Myu brinca, se referindo a Shina.

– Foi um presente de despedida. – Fler ironizou.

– Você não é grande coisa perto dela com aquele paletozinho de vinte mil. – eu digo.

– Parem de me sacanear. – explode Gisty – Eu pelo menos tenho um gato!

– Você me desculpa, mas eu ainda não estou numa de pagar os meus homens. Estou bem com o Carlo, obrigado. – soltou Afrodite.

– E, além do mais – Gisty continua. Ela está ficando explicitamente puta – eu prefiro gastar uma fortuna com Seiya a ficar correndo igual ao Misty atrás de utopias, ou ser um pobre ninfomaníaco como você, Myu, e quanto a você, Shina, você está bancando a espertinha, mas já que estamos falando dos di Sabatini-Venatici, vamos falar do irmão da Gabrielle também, o Asterion, aquele que comeu você e depois a largou como uma puta!

– Que história é essa, Shina? – pergunto, vendo um ponto vermelho crescer no olho dela – Você nunca falou a respeito desse Asterion. Não sabia que a Gabrielle tinha um irmão.

Elas me encaram incrédulas:

– Você não conhece Asterion Venatici? – sete bocas dão esse grito.

– E Asterion di Sabatini? – Myu tenta, ainda espantado por eu não saber da existência do tal cara – Por Deus, por algum nome você deve conhecê-lo.

– A que ponto chegamos, hein Misty! – diz Afrodite, no seu tom compungido – Paris não é só A, B, Cabaret e Queen. Asterion é nada mais, nada menos, que o cara mais bonito e mais saudável do 16 ème. O cara dos sonhos de todas as pobres-coitadas, que ninguém conquistou e ninguém **nunca** conquistará. Isso porque ele não foi criado por aqui e sim na Dinamarca. Os avós paternos dele são franceses, mas o pai não. Por isso ele foi criado para aquelas bandas de lá. Ele terminou os estudos e se formou na Áustria. Voltou há pouco tempo. Parece que a mãe dele estava com saudades de viver na terra natal.

– Mas por quê?

– Sei lá o porquê da mãe dele ter saudades daqui, apesar de não ser muito difícil entendê-la.

– Não, lesado. Estou perguntando porquê disse que ninguém o conquistará.

– Porque ele é um maníaco – Afrodite responde – ainda mais maníaco do que você. Já ouvi histórias malucas a respeito dele...

– Conta uma.

– Hããã... Lembrei de uma. Ele pegou a Tétis uma noite numa boate e a acompanhou até em casa. Ele subiu e não encostou um dedo nela. Ela ficou sem entender, saiu para tomar uma ducha, gritou para ele ir se juntar a ela, ele recusou. Aí ela saiu pelada do chuveiro, se jogou em cima dele, tentou tirar a roupa dele, nada. Passou uma hora e ele disse que precisava ir embora e a deixou a ver navios. No dia seguinte ligou e disse que na verdade ela o deixou sem jeito, que estava cheio de tesão e que queria jantar com ela. Marcou um encontro no Barfly, que na época tinha acabado de abrir. Como desculpa para não pegá-la, disse que o Porsche estava enguiçado. Resultado: ele nem apareceu, estava jantando no Stresa com todos os amigos dele, enquanto a pobre coitada bancava a babaca. Ela ficou até meia-noite esperando por ele, então resolveu ir até o Bash dar uma espiada se ele estava lá. É claro que estava. Ela começou a berrar. Ele fazia de conta que não a via e na mesma noite, debaixo do nariz dela, ele descolou a Freya Heidegger e se mandou com ela. A coitada da Tétis os seguiu em prantos até a porta da boate, implorando a Asterion que explicasse porque fizera aquilo com ela, parece que chegou até a se agarrar na porta do carro e que caiu no chão quando ele arrancou.

– Filho-da-puta!

Eu não acredito. Simplesmente adoro.

– Mas a história não acaba aí. – Afrodite retoma – Dentro do carro, ele explicou a Freya que estava tomando Prozac e, portanto, andava com problemas de libido e que precisava de um contexto para ter uma ereção. Aquela safada da Freya prometeu que faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, contanto que ele transasse com ela. Ele então a levou para uma orgia no Les Chandelles. Eles foram até as salas e ele a incentivou. Deu um pouco de cocaína e explicou que ela precisava ir na frente dele, para ele espiar um pouco para conseguir ficar de pau duro. Resumo, ele a largou no meio de uma suruba, depois se mandou e voltou ao Bash. A garota ficou doida.

Freya Heidegger é uma espécie de bomba atômica: circula em tudo o que é lugar, anda num Porsche e se veste exclusivamente _chez_ Galliano. Eu a detesto.

– É isso aí, – diz Hilda – mas e a garota que ele deixou presa com algemas um fim de semana inteiro num aquecedor, quem era mesmo?

– O quê? – digo eu.

– Foi a Lana, a irmã do Carlo, ela estava louca por ele. – Afrodite continuou – Dizia que fazia qualquer coisa para transar com ele. Então, uma noite dessas, ele ligou para ela, disse para ela passar na casa dele. Deu um amasso nela, mas disse depois que só transaria com ela se ela ficasse algemada no aquecedor do quarto. Ela aceitou, ele a prendeu. Depois disse que os cigarros acabaram, saiu até uma _drugstore_ e no caminho, encontrou um dos amigos dele que estava indo para Deauville.

– E então?

– Ele viajou para Deauville e passou o fim de semana lá. Lana ficou dois dias sem comer, presa pelada no aquecedor, foi a empregada filipina que a encontrou na segunda de manhã.

– Ela não registrou queixa na polícia?

– Não e isso é que é o pior. Ela estava apaixonada por ele, não quis dar queixa.

– E o Carlo?

– Carlo queria matá-lo, ele o encurralou na _place_ Vendôme com o carro dele, na frente do Io, mas foi o Asterion quem quebrou a cara dele.

– Mas a troco de que ele fez isso?

– Eu estava no Fidès com ele – Myu intervém – e ele me disse uma vez, palavras dele: "Eu não amo ninguém e não faço bulhufa, não quero nem tentar me distrair ou esconder a verdade. A vida é uma sacanagem de merda e a cada segundo de lucidez é um suplício."

Eu sorrio. Ele me parece ser a personificação da perfeição.

– E você, Shina, o que foi que ele fez contigo? Se ele transou contigo, você é uma privilegiada.

– Privilegiada o cacete! Preferia nunca ter aberto aquela caixa de Pandora. Espero que ele morra.

Ela muda de assunto e passamos o tempo comparando a eficiência dos nossos isqueiros Dupont, discutindo a moda das meias arrastão, que segundo Fler, estão completamente fora de moda, o que desesperou Lune, o qual acabara de comprar um par de Wolford de tramas largas, além de qual era o melhor relógio para a gente ganhar dos nossos pais quando fizermos vinte anos. Um casaco de pele, signo exterior de crueldade, a gente só deveria usar com um nojento _yorkshire_, ninguém mais ia a Gstaad e um novo hotel, decoração de Andrée Putman, acabara de abrir na _rue_ Pierre-Charron.

– Bom o que é que a gente vai fazer? – diz Afrodite impaciente.

Terminamos o jantar a meia hora e esvaziamos três garrafas de _rosé_. Metade do grupo quer ir ao cinema, a outra metade quer tomar um drinque. Dez minutos de conversa fiada e Afrodite decreta que vamos ao cinema e DEPOIS, tomar um drinque. Ninguém chia.

_Arashi Kaminari, 06 de abril de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Como o capítulo estava grande, dividi-o em duas partes. A primeira V.A e a segunda V.B. Até a próxima!_

_Agradeço as reviews da Litha-chan._


	7. VB – O rosé que precede o esporro

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**V.B – O _rosé_ que precede o esporro**

A gente se espreme os oito dentro do ML do pai da Gisty, placa CRY 75, que ela dirige sem carteira. Subimos a _avenue_ Victor-Hugo, com _Bel amour_ tocando no máximo. Vamos assistir _Um outono em Nova York_. Gisty estaciona no Champs-Elysées.

Passamos na frente de todo mundo da fila de dez metros, porque já reservamos as entradas pelo telefone, e pagamos. Entramos na sala e as publicidades estão terminando. A luz reacende e todo mundo diz _psiu_. Fazemos muito barulho.

Estamos nos sentando quando Shina, morrendo de rir, aponta uma fileira bem no fundo. Eu me viro e vejo A, acompanhando de uma loura razoável, Julian maluco, a coitada da Tétis, Radamanthys, Carlo e a turma que me olha torto, como que petrificada, exceto A, que não tem razão para ter raiva de mim. Pergunto como as coisas vão por sinais e ele sorri.

Encontramos vários conhecidos que vêm nos cumprimentar e os que ficam sentados nos ligam. Shina tem uma desavença com seu ex, Afrodite joga pipoca em cima de uma bicha que ele não gosta, aterrorizamos os caretas (Gente que não pertence ao nosso mundo. Eles não entendem nada do nosso meio social, ignoram que Deus é social. Quem mandou eles irem ao cinema no Champs). Levantam fazendo _psiu_ e nos xingam de bando de babacas.

Cinema. Domingo. Nunca mais. Afrodite concorda. Percebemos que o filme começou há cinco minutos.

Meia-noite e meia saio do cinema caindo de boca no cigarro. O filme foi uma porcaria inominável. Todos concordam, fora Lune que adorou. Normal, ele é um idiota. Vamos ao Pershing Hall tomar um drinque, o tal hotel que acabou de abrir na _rue_ Pierre-Charron.

Shina, de repente, cai na gargalhada, segura meu braço e começa a cantar e me contagia com seu delírio. Sem dúvida, efeito colateral das três garrafas de vinho. Estamos dando piruetas patéticas na calçada, quando um Porsche preto, placa 750NLY75, surge da _rue_ du Colisée e quase nos atropela. Meu coração começa a bater surdamente. O carro freia fazendo um esporro infernal e dá a marcha ré. O vidro se abaixa lentamente e a cabeça de um anjo aparece.

– Francamente, cada vez que eu o encontro você está em casa estado... Quer uma carona?

Não espero nem um segundo, agarro a porta do carro e mergulho dentro dele. Mandamos-nos pelo Champs-Elysées numa disparada certamente proibida.

– Não sei nem mesmo como você se chama.

– O nome que você quiser...

– Estamos indo bem.

– Você não prefere saber onde eu moro? Pensei que você fosse me levar em casa.

Ele pára o carro, desliga o motor e se vira na minha direção.

– Como é que você se chama?

– Meu nome é Hell.

– Inferno?

– Exatamente, é isso.

Ele arranca de novo.

– Asterion.

– Como?

– Você escutou muito bem.

De repente tudo fica claro. O rosto lívido de Shina quando me viu entrar no carro, a sensação de que este Asterion, com o seu discurso niilista e a sua evidente perversidade, não me é de todo estranho – vivendo num mundo assim, eu ficaria surpresa se fosse o contrário – e a excitação que eu senti há dois meses na _avenue_ Montaigne, quando acabara de passar pelo pior, a excitação que a culpa fizera com que reprimisse, a ponto de apagar da minha memória, aquele encontro, ressurge brutalmente, esta exaltação em perfeita harmonia com o que parece inspirar o personagem que me fora descrito.

– Eu tenho uma má reputação, não é? – diz ele.

Já faz um minuto, na verdade, desde que me revelou quem ele é, estou com os olhos mirando o vazio.

– Se você soubesse. – respondo.

Ele não fala de imediato, espera alguns segundos, virando-se em seguida para mim com um leve sorriso.

– Você também.

Logo depois me pergunta se estou com fome e diante da minha negativa, ele me explica o extremo pudor que reprime sua vontade incontestável de permanecer na minha companhia.

Ir visitar alguém é um tabu no nosso meio, tornando-se preciso disfarçar os mais espontâneos sentimentos debaixo de pretextos egoístas, ou melhor, por trás de estratagemas sórdidos, para não ficar com cara de babaca.

Ele tenta me convencer de que ele só está procurando alguém, não importa quem seja, para servir de companhia no jantar, ou pior ainda, que estava com vontade de transar, que aconteceu de ser eu que estava lá, e que eu servia, qualquer coisa sendo melhor do que confessar que estava atraído por mim, intrigado comigo, que já faz dois meses que ele não consegue parar de pensar noite e dia em mim, desde aquele encontro-relâmpago na frente da Baby Dior, e que foi a providência que o fez me encontrar lá, naquela rua escura, num domingo à meia-noite e me raptar. Vai logo me dizendo que não devo acreditar em nada do que ele diz, que cabe a eu escolher. Olho-o nos olhos dizendo que estou morto de fome.

Ele volta para a _avenue_ Pierre-Ier-de-Serbie e estaciona defronte de uma porta pesada de madeira esculpida. Um segurança abre a portinhola. Asterion deve ser um _habitué_ do lugar uma vez que o cérbero torce a cara tentando sorrir ao vê-lo.

Ele nos abre a porta. Um antro, um boteco miserável. Numa sala minúscula de teto rebaixado, estão espalhados alguns mafiosos de baixo calibre, com putas decrépitas do lado. Tenho a vaga sensação de estar numa isbá: os lambris, os móveis eslavos. Se eu sair dali, vou me deparar com uma floresta dos Urais, entre uma alcatéia de lobos ferozes e dois fugitivos das minas siberianas.

Nós nos sentamos, vejo de relance a cara dos outros presentes. Escória social. Um gordão com bochechas de buldogue, duas putas louras de farmácia, mal oxigenadas, os peitos caindo dentro do prato. Uma delas, uma velha, com o rosto marcado e estragado pela vida difícil. A outra, tão jovem... Mãe e filha? A cafetina e sua vítima?

A música é sinistra. Na entrada da cozinha dois canalhas brigam por um maço de notas estrangeiras em iugoslavo. Um filme de segunda. Peço um _carpaccio_ e cigarros. Ele pede uma garrafa de vodca. Tentativa de entrar no clima? Pensei que ele estivesse com fome.

O lugar fede a decadência. Quase não toco no _carpaccio_ e minhas boas maneiras destoam. A música parou bruscamente. O que é que vai sobre para mim? Um acerto de contas, uma suruba geral.

No meio da sala, um carcamano horroroso, segurando um violão de doze cordas, estende a mão na direção da jovem meretriz, que cora de vergonha. Alguns acordes, um violinista aparece não sei de onde... Ouço a voz da puta. É uma canção antiga, russa, magnífica. Harmonia total do carcamano e da meretriz. O lugar adquire um aspecto diferente. Asterion enche o meu copo, uma, duas vezes. Estou tomado pela beleza inesperada do duo. Até as cadeiras carcomidas adquirem um novo sentido.

A canção termina e o carcamano se aproxima.

– A senhorita canta? – ele pergunta e percebo que mais uma vez fui confundido com uma mulher.

Declino o convite. Ele insiste. Ele, os músicos, Asterion e todo mundo. Encurralado estou. Num sonho absurdo, seguro o microfone. Perguntam se sou francês. Várias músicas são oferecidas, a única que conheço é a de Léo Ferré.

A luz bruxuleante de um refletor vetusto aponta para mim. O silêncio toma conta do lugar. Estou na mira de todos. Titubeio do alto das minhas botas Prada. Fico balançando de uma perna para outra. Entôo os versos:

– _Avec le temps... avec le temps va, tout s´en va..._

Faço ares lânguidos, minha voz adquire um tom melodramático.

– _Avec le temps..._

Tudo se esvai com o tempo. Olho para Asterion.

– _Tout s´évanouit..._

Ele me encara e seu olhar me perturba.

– _Avec le temps... on n´aime plus._

A gente cessa de amar. A música acaba. Sou aplaudido. Agradeço sorrindo. Um sorriso zombeteiro, no qual caçôo de mim mesmo.

Vou me sentar de novo ao lado de Asterion, ele me serve uma vodca. Os cumprimentos fluem das mesas vizinhas. Eu nem prestaria atenção nessa gente se a encontrasse na rua. Enquanto converso com Asterion, fico sem entender a ligação entre ele e aquelas monstruosidades que Afrodite me contou.

Falamos dos nossos restaurantes prediletos em Nova Iorque, de _art déco_, ele me diz que ama Paris, que não poderia viver em outro lugar, que havia nascido na Dinamarca, morado em Londres, em Nova Iorque, na Áustria, mas que ama Paris por causa desse passado sulfúreo que emana dos muros e que flutua nas ruas.

Daí a placa do seu carro, ele me explica: Paris, _only_ Paris. Para ele só endereços com o 75 de Paris valem: abaixo a província e os subúrbios xenófobos. É só a gente que vale a pena.

Eu o interrompo e pergunto o porquê dele tratar assim as garotas, se ele tem problemas com a mamãezinha dele, se ele é broxa ou se ele tem algum tipo de competição com o pai. Por fim, pergunto se ele é bicha.

Ele dá uma risada e me diz que sou um grande filho-da-puta. Pergunto se é um cumprimento. Ele diz que sim, que ele mesmo se considera um babaca mimado e que como tal, procura seu ater ego de babaquinha no putinho que eu sou, ou pelo menos finjo ser.

Pergunto então qual é a definição dele de um babaquinha. Ele responde que um babaquinha é alguém que procura por todos os meios exasperar as pessoas – atividade que se tornou uma arte para ele. Para me explicar em seguida que o vasto mundo em que vivemos é composto de 99 porcento de imbecis, de imbecis que se levam a sério, cheios de vaidade e egoísmo disfarçados, que nada lhe dá mais prazer do que passá-los para trás.

Eu o interrogo sobre os meios que ele emprega: basta, ele diz, não se levar a sério, ter um ar de quem está se lixando para tudo em qualquer situação, transformar em zombaria valores tais como o dinheiro, o _status_ social, o politicamente correto, é preciso cutucar os assuntos tabus, declarar tudo que a gente esconde, tudo o que os outros escondem, não sentir vergonha de nada.

– E gosto de perseguir as babaconas, todas essas peruas inúteis que vivem achando que têm direito a tudo só porque são bonitinhas, apenas faço com que elas entendam que o mundo não gira ao redor delas.

Eu estou encantado pelo charme dele. Tenho a sensação de que sou eu quem está falando. Nunca senti uma empatia igual com quem quer que seja. A sala se esvaziou. Asterion se inclina na minha direção e sinto vontade me entregar... Tenho um movimento de recuo, é meu instinto. O instinto de mandar à merda qualquer um que fique por cima, eu me esquivo dele, agarro minha bolsa:

– Preciso ir embora, obrigado pelo jantar.

Ele quase não se abala. Sorri:

– Obrigado a você, até breve.

Saio da Calavados, respiro longamente o ar fresco e expiro uma nuvem tênue de fumaça acinzentada... Caminho na direção da _avenue_ George-V para pegar um táxi. Paro em frente ao carro dele... 750NLY75, ele me faz sorrir. Começo a dançar na rua, a saltitar. Não sinto frio, meu coração bate a mil. Isso nunca me aconteceu.

_Arashi Kaminari, 06 de abril de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Obrigada as reviews da Pure-Petit Cat, Shakinha e Angell Kinney._


	8. VI – Dependência Lamentável

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**VI – Dependência lamentável**

_Desenganado antes do tempo, vomito sobre os sentimentos artificiais._

_O que a gente chama de amor é apenas o álibi consolador da união de um perverso com uma puta. É somente o véu rosado que cobre o rosto assustador da solidão invencível._

_Vesti uma carapaça de cinismo. Meu coração é castrado. Sou Eros com uma foice enfiada na sua aljava._

_Amor, isto é tudo que a gente encontrou para alienar a depressão pós-cópula, para justificar a fornicação, para consolidar o orgasmo._

_Bem, eu, eu o rejeito._

_Pratico e louvo o hedonismo mundano, ele me poupa. Ele me poupa das euforias grotescas do primeiro beijo, do primeiro telefonema, de escutar uma dúzia de vezes um simples recado; as reminiscências da infância, os amigos comuns, as férias na Côte d´Azur; os escritos prediletos, o mal-estar de viver, o porquê de sair todas as noites, a primeira noite, seguida de outras mis, não ter mais nada o que dizer, foder para preencher os vazios, perder até a vontade de foder, se afastar, mas ficando mesmo assim junto, brigar; se reconciliar escondendo que no fundo tudo está morto, ir foder com outros, e depois mais nada._

_Sofrer..._

_Arashi Kaminari, 06 de abril de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Agradecimentos à Shakinha, Tenko-no-Miko e pelo e-mail, Bela Patty._


	9. VII – Poço de comiseração

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

**VII – Poço de comiseração**

Caralho! Malditas noites em branco. Malditos copos a mais. Malditos cigarros fumados sem vontade. Malditas fileiras de pó de que nada me servem... Tenho que parar de sair, beber, fumar... Amanhã começo a levantar cedo, a só comer _sushis_ e frutas frescas.

Almoço com meus pais daqui a uma hora. Merda! Hoje não.

Arrasto-me até o banheiro com minha cabeça explodindo de dor. Tomo três Di-Antalviz e coloco Bob Sinclair para tocar. Preciso da minha cara apresentável urgentemente! Afinal, vou almoçar com quem abre e fecha a carteira aqui em casa. Maldito ano sabático 2000-2001.

Meus olhos não enganam nem a mim. Decido ficar de óculos escuros durante todo o almoço.

Mais uma vez merda! Minha agenda está lotada para hoje: depilação, limpeza de pele, manicure, ultravioleta e a promessa de ir com Gisty comprar pó. Ela tem medo de ir sozinha encontrar seu fornecedor. Finjo-me de moribundo e cancelo com Sophie minha sessão de beleza. Estou 45 minutos atrasado.

Como um raio, chego ao Murat. Meus pais estão fulos da vida.

– Acabamos de chegar... Uma vez que marcamos com você à uma da tarde. Nós achamos que, chegando às dez para as duas, teríamos o prazer de esperar por apenas dez minutos. – a mulher sentada à mesa diz, de forma polida, sem levantar sequer um tom de sua voz.

Ótimo! Ironia materna é tudo o que eu preciso no momento. Não estou em condições de dar uma resposta digna. Minha cabeça está em outro lugar, enquanto meus olhos observam as placas dos Porsche negros que passam...

– ...começar este ano com um pouco de seriedade, você já tirou seis meses de férias, três meses a mais, não se esqueça de que é o seu futuro que está em jogo e você pode fazer o favor de tirar esses óculos escuros enquanto estou falando?

Balanço a cabeça em negativa.

Peço um maço de cigarros assim que eles acabam de fazer os pedidos. A simples idéia de comer me dá vontade de vomitar, mas, se eu não comer nada, minha mãe vai continuar pensando que estou com anorexia.

Eu peço uma sopa de camarões com coco e citronela antes de dizer ao meu pai que não penso de jeito nenhum em fazer qualquer coisa este ano, que os exames finais me deixaram exausto, que iria acabar jubilado por ausência e que não iria fazer porra nenhuma na faculdade, já que o quadro docente é uma porcaria, que só tem xenófobos babacas, que o sistema escolar não presta para mim, e que eu preciso experimentar o significado do vazio de não fazer porra nenhuma para ter vontade de verdade de fazer alguma coisa, algo que a longo prazo se mostrará positivo e que nada, absolutamente nada, vai fazer com que eu mude de idéia.

Meu pai está arrasado, ele protesta. E daí? Chupo e fodo para o que ele pensa.

Não toco no meu prato, o que deixa mamãe alarmada e aquilo que eu receava acontece. E vem de um fôlego só...

– Você não está comendo nada e não pára de fungar, deve estar resfriado. Você devia ir ao médico. Vou marcar uma hora para você. Ainda que, com a vida que você leva, não é de um médico que você precisa, mas sim que a gente proíba de sair. Espero que não seja anorexia.

– Não, é droga mesmo.

– Está bancando o engraçadinho.

Acendo meu quarto ou quinto cigarro e bebo um copão d´água, estou com uma tremenda dor de garganta.

Então percebo que quatro cadeiras estão dispostas em nossa mesa e que tem um maldito lugar vazio ao meu lado. Para quem será que este lugar está destinado? Eu temo o pior e o pior acontece.

Cléo entra no restaurante e entrega sua capa _Burberr_y à recepcionista. A ruiva é a melhor amiga de minha mãe e o ódio que cultivo por ela é em muito proporcional à afeição injustificada que mamãe tem por ela; ela é uma _Amanda Woodward_ na contramão, que ainda não entendeu que o gênero _executive woman_ acabou junto com os anos 80. Malcasada, divorciada, mãe da maldita Amelié e que projeta em mim tudo o que ela não conseguiu projetar na vagabunda que é a filha dela... Eu a suporto há dezoito anos, em todos os jantares, nas férias, ela estraga todos os meus aniversários, por causa dela não tenho o direito de morar sozinho; eu a detesto!

Ela se instala como um inseto asqueroso ao meu lado e se atreve a falar comigo. Ela me cansa. Será que ela já esqueceu o último desentendimento que tivemos? Às vezes me pergunto porque ela perde tempo tentando destruir minha imagem, que já não é lá grandes coisas, e qual seria a sua reação ao saber que a filhinha sonsa estava grávida há pouco tempo de mim. Seria uma reação pior do que descobrir que Amelié é uma piranha que vive dando a boceta para o meu pai?

Não estou em condições de me esforçar... De forma que me torno desagradável. E a tempestade estoura, meus pais dão finalmente rédea solta à sua histeria latente, em vista que eu mandei minha "segunda mãe" para lugares nada castos. Eu, no auge da minha dor de cabeça, prefiro não discutir, mas paciência tem limite e eu já havia engolido muito em silêncio. Levanto a voz e grito:

– Então é isso? Vão me cortar a ração e eu vou rodar a bolsinha para sustentar meus vícios! Será que alguém estaria interessado num vadio consumista como eu para uma noite alucinada de prazer?

Morrendo de vergonha, por causa das mesas vizinhas, de ter provocado um doido varrido, meus pais finalmente se calam, e posso acender um outro cigarro na santa paz do Senhor.

Este pequeno surto, infelizmente, não passou desapercebido a Cléo, que cai de boca (como toda boa mulher faz ou deveria estar suposta a fazer) nessa oportunidade de exercer seus talentos frustrados de psicanalista fracassada. Pergunto-me como Amelié a agüenta há tanto tempo... Ela me enche de perguntas, sem sequer escutar minhas respostas monossilábicas, fila um dos meus cigarros, e sinto a minha raiva subir, eu me seguro – ela me deu de presente uma bolsa _Gucci_ no Natal...

Pronto. Ela se mete com meus casos com os homens: "Você está lembrado quando Vivian diz em _Pretty Woman_ que o apelido dela era o de amante de bostinhas"... E, ainda por cima, ela tenta enfiar em mim a carapuça da filhinha dela, aquela piranha... E ela me fala de meu pai... Fico em pé de guerra. Preciso de um cigarro, mas as garras vermelho-sangue dela se fecham sobre o maço, é a gota d´água...

– Escute aqui, Cléo, desde que você e a sua turma leram Freud, vocês ficaram caolhos e passaram a ver coisas. Tudo é um símbolo fálico e a espécie humana passou a "só pensar naquilo". Era Freud quem só pensava nisso, aquele velho tarado. A gente faz análise, é o que há de mais chique, mas daí a analisar os outros, isso é um pé no saco. Já tentou analisar a piranha da sua filha? – eu digo e ela se cala de imediato, surpresa por eu ter descido o nível a tal ponto. Mas eu não me contento e continuo:

Estou farto de ficarem me mostrando num tom peremptório que sou vítima de uma "Electra mal resolvida". Em primeiro lugar, eu sou um garoto, e não uma menina, de forma que, se eu tiver alguma coisa mal resolvida, essa coisa deve ser o meu complexo de Édipo (1), e não de Electra. Ah, eu não posso esquecer de dizer que eu sou completamente apaixonado pela minha mãe e que passo minhas noites em claro, com o nariz entupido de pó, tentando viajar num plano qualquer de matar meu pai parecendo ser acidente. Porque só assim então, eu poderei comer a minha mãe e matá-la na cama de tanto prazer.

O meu celular toca neste exato momento. Nem olho o visor, atendo e produzo um "alô" interrogador, mas já sabendo quem está do outro lado da linha.

– Onde você está?

– No Murat. Família. Acabei de almoçar.

Pego as minhas coisas e vou embora sem me despedir.

Do lado de fora faz frio, eu fico em pé encarando o vento, oferecendo meu rosto à chibata, simplesmente feliz de esperar por ele. Ele pára em fila dupla e entro no carro.

– O que você está a fim de fazer?

Minha imaginação conhecida como fonte transbordante de idéias não funciona e o meu "o que você quiser" é lamentável.

– O que eu quiser.

– Tudo o que eu quiser?

– É claro que não.

– Tinha as minhas dúvidas. Que se dane, se a gente não vai transar, vamos nos distrair de alguma forma. É uma pena que você já tenha almoçado, estou morrendo de fome.

– Eu não comi nada.

– Então vamos almoçar. Você está com vontade de comer o quê?

– Italiano.

Ele pega a perimetral e passa pela Porte Maillot, onde é que ele vai. Não existe mais nada depois da Porte Maillot. Eu achava que ele fosse me levar ao Relais du Bocador, ou ao Carpaccio du Royal Monceau. As entradas da cidade vão passando e Paris vai sumindo, Asterion pôs a música a todo volume, impossível falar com ele, a gente está indo a duzentos por hora e os carros se afastam da pista esquerda como se tivessem medo da gente, eu me deixo embalar pela velocidade, nada me importa, ele pode me levar para onde quiser. Ele pega uma auto-estrada e a saída perto do Le Bourget; de repente, entendo tudo.

Nós voamos para Mônaco num Falcon 50. Aterrisamos em Nice, onde o motorista do tio monegasco dele foi nos apanhar para nos levar ao Rampoldi. Ficamos quatro horas almoçando, bebendo vários amarrrrettos, sem que eu sentisse o tempo passar, nem percebi que anoitecia, nós estávamos sozinhos no mundo e eu estava fascinado.

Depois fomos embora na Mercedes 600 do tio e eu não quis beijá-lo. Em algum momento no meio disso tudo, adormeci nos braços dele.

Era meia-noite quando ele me deixou em casa.

**oOo **

Na manhã seguinte esquiamos em Saint-Moritz, no dia seguinte fiquei esperando um telefonema dele o dia inteiro, o que me reservou piadinhas infames de Aimeé. Ele tinha se recusado a me dar o número dele para controlar a situação, e fiquei me remoendo até as dez da noite, hora em que ele veio me pegar para irmos ao cassino de Deauville, onde perdemos cinqüenta mil sorrindo, na quinta-feira, ele me levou para fazer compras em Milão, seguiu-se mais uma vez a Côte e jantar a bordo do iate do tio dele ao largo de Saint-Tropez.

Quanto mais os dias passavam, melhor a gente se entendia, mas a minha obstinação ia crescendo com o tempo, e eu me recusava sempre a ceder... Longe de ficar desestabilizado, ele permanecia calmo, seguro de si, nunca sem ter uma anedota ou uma idéia nova. Minhas recusas o divertiam e isso estava me deixando exasperado.

Passamos a semana desfrutando todas as cidades da Europa e nos esquecemos da mais bela. Sábado à noite, descontração: nada de jet, nada de destino surpresa, jantamos no Maison Blanche, um cherne e uma quantidade excessiva de chablis, depois saímos para passear durante horas por Paris, da rue du Faubourg-Saint-Honoré ao Panthéon, do cemitério Père-Lachaise até Montmartre e saímos do carro em frente ao Sacré-Coeur para admirar a vista.

No caminho de volta, ao passarmos pelo Louvre, eu sufoco. Sinto uma vontade repentina de ir passear nos jardins do Carrousel ao lado. Conversamos então sobre a nossa vida de crianças mimadas, o excesso de chablis me subira a cabeça e me sinto naquele estado em que o raciocínio se perde e tudo se torna detestável. Caminho arrepiado, o olhar vagando pelo calçamento e penso em volta alta:

– A gente tem uma vida... Uma vida de babacas. Comemos, dormimos, transamos, saímos. Sempre a mesma coisa se repetindo... Cada dia é a repetição inconsciente do anterior. Nós continuamos e nos determinamos objetivos materiais. A gente perde a cabeça tentando realizá-los. Mas, ou a gente nunca consegue alcançá-los, e fica frustrado para o resto da vida, ou, quando consegue, percebe que não dá a mínima. Depois a gente morre. E fica com a boca cheia de terra. Quando a gente se dá conta disso, a vontade que dá é de encher logo a boca de terra, para não ficar lutando em vão, para pregar uma peça na fatalidade, para escapar da armadilha. Mas a gente tem medo. Então, quer queira, que não, a gente fica sempre esperando alguma coisa. Do contrário, já teríamos apertado o gatilho, engolido a caixa de comprimidos, pressionado a lâmina da navalha até o sangue jorrar...

A gente tenta se distrair, fazer a farra, a gente procura o amor; acha que o encontrou, e depois vem a recaída. De muito alto. A gente tenta brincar com a vida para fingir que a domina. Cheiramos pó em demasia, beirando a overdose. Isso assusta os nossos pais que vêem seus genes banqueiros, grandes executivos, homens de negócios, se degenerarem a esse ponto, é uma coisa inacreditável para eles. Tem uns que tentam fazer alguma coisa a respeito, outros desistem. Tem uns que nunca estão presentes, que nunca abrem a boca, mas que assinam o cheque no final do mês. E são detestados pela gente por tanto e tão pouco. Darem tanto para que a gente se foda por aí e tão pouco daquilo que realmente importa. De forma que a gente acaba sem saber justamente o que importa. Os limites se perdem. A gente é uma espécie de elétron sem núcleo. Temos um cartão de crédito no lugar do cérebro, um aspirador no lugar do nariz, e nada no lugar do coração, vamos às boates muito mais do que às aulas, temos mais moradias do que amigos de verdade e duzentos números de telefone nos nossos caderninhos para os quais nunca ligamos. Nós somos a _jeunesse dorée _(2). E a gente não tem direito de se queixar, porque aparentemente temos de tudo para sermos felizes. E a gente morre lentamente nos nossos apartamentos grandes demais, com sancas no lugar do céu, fartos, entupidos de cocaína e antidepressivos e um sorriso nos lábios...

Ele não responde, joga o casaco sobre meus ombros e me aperta nos seus braços. Ele me beija a testa.

Uma lágrima rola na minha face, seguida de uma outra. Vivi demais cedo demais, e por demais solitário. Eu não mereço que cuidem de mim. Fico sem entender. Não preciso de ninguém.

É melhor cair do que ficar sempre no chão. Você está fazendo da sua vida um calvário. Os rostos suplicantes, a solidão, as mãos sujas, um bebê que chora, a noite, o vazio... Os braços que me apertam e anulam minha aflição, sinto uma carícia nos meus cabelos, nos meus olhos que queimam, no meu rosto inundado, nos meus lábios sôfregos. Não sei mais por que estava chorando. Já não choro. Já não mesmo. As lágrimas continuam a correr, mas porque não posso contê-las. Sinto-me tão bem. A esperança renasce do fundo do abismo. Re-deslumbrado.

Quiçá estas lágrimas sejam de alegria...

Eu não sei.

_Arashi Kaminari, 11 de abril e 15 de julho de 2006._

**Notas da autora: **

_Capítulo de merda. Ignorem._

_(1) Enciclopédia Larousse – Conjunto dos elementos relativos ao desejo da criança pelos genitores. Na teoria freudiana, o Édipo é a essência das neuroses._

_Sob sua forma positiva, testemunha o ódio pelo genitor do mesmo sexo, rival que quer eliminar, e o amor pelo genitor do sexo oposto, de quem quer apropriar-se. Sua forma negativa corresponde à situação inversa e é explicitada pela ambivalência da relação amorosa e pela bissexualidade inconsciente._

_(2) Juventude dourada_


	10. VIII – Liberdade Condicional

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**VIII – Liberdade Condicional**

Defina felicidade. Um desafio em tanto, não? Mas eu resumo tudo o que posso dizer sobre ela na palavra nada. Afinal, ela enche o saco de todos nós. E não pense que estou sendo superficial ou mentiroso ao dizer isso. É a mais pura verdade e no seu íntimo, você concorda comigo.

A felicidade nunca é plena. Nunca é eterna. A felicidade de uns traz a infelicidade de outros, faz a inveja de gente mesquinha como você e eu. Ah! Você não concorda com essa classificação? Vai dizer que nunca ficou com inveja de fulano estar namorando cicrano, enquanto você se corroia em sua solidão, achando-se o pior dos seres por não ter ninguém afim de você? Nunca pensou no porquê de tudo parecer mais fácil para os outros no campo amoroso do que para você? Por favor, todos são mesquinhos. Ao menos num momento da vida, mas são.

Não vou transcrever nossos momentos para vocês. Isso não é coisa que se conta. Prefiro deixar para mim os sorrisos, a cara de pateta, as feições durante o gozo... Guardo comigo as tolas frases apaixonadas, o doce toque da mão dele no meu rosto e as vezes, tantas vezes, que ajeitou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Clichês, clichês e clichês. Não nasci para eles.

É cada babaquice que a gente diz quando se apaixona... e que se arrepende amargamente quando chega ao fim. Tornamo-nos improdutivos cegos românticos patetas. Não há coisa pior do que se tornar um autista por vontade própria. De ter na cabeça, apenas um rosto e na face, um sorriso de palhaço. É odioso se importar com a opinião de alguém. Pior ainda é depender desse alguém.

Seis meses. Seis meses de felicidade compartilhada. De lembranças desordenadas. Da maldita sensação de perda de algo, de alguém quando me vem Amelié em mente. Os risos, as conversas exaltadas, os acordes de piano. A febre que nos tomava, a voz que me enlouquecia, o desejo latente velozmente satisfeito. Pernas misturadas, fumaça enevoando o cômodo, os abraços. A música, o silêncio, o esquecimento...

Ele gostava de passar suas mãos pelos meus cabelos... Eu passeava meus dedos ao longo da sua virilha... Não havia medo quando estávamos juntos. Meu fôlego no eco das batidas do coração dele. Dormindo, aquela criança era observada por mim. Ela, a sombra dos cílios, o rosto mal barbeado, o jeito de moleque...

Fugi do amor. Diversas vezes. Isso porque eu não conhecia Asterion. Com ele eu comecei a acreditar em alma gêmea. Com ele eu fiquei sem sair durante seis meses. Com ele eu bebi e cheirei nada. Com ele não houve ânsia. A pele dele me saciava.

Sem citar o fato de minha mãe ter caído de amores por ele, enquanto meu pai apenas o tolerava. Como o próprio dizia "se é para ter um filho boiola, que ele seja ao menos culto e bem acompanhado". De vez em quando Asterion jogava golfe, apesar de detestar, apenas para fazer companhia ao meu velho. Bom. Isso era o que ele dizia, mas estava na cara que ele queria ser aceito pelo "sogro". E isso, ele conseguiu. Afinal, que pais não iriam gostar de um cara que convence o namorado a voltar a estudar? Acreditem se quiser. Tínhamos planos de ir para a Dinamarca e viver por lá até acabarmos nossas faculdades. Um verdadeiro príncipe encantado que encantou até mesmo as pestes dos meus irmãos. E olhe que ganhar a confiança de Louis não é nada fácil. Tentei por doze anos e desisti. Mas não Asterion.

Vivi de amor, Evian e Marlboro Light.

E caí na idiotice de achar que aquilo bastava.

Mas não. Não bastava.

Éramos a barreira, um do outro, que evitava que nos esborrachássemos no primeiro poste, após derrapar na pista.

Com a convivência percebi que ele tentava aniquilar minhas convicções, as mesmas convicções que ele tinha. Que tentava acabar com o meu mal, sendo o dele o mesmo que eu sofria. Ele só queria me preservar dos efeitos deletérios. Mentiras piedosas... A quem ele estava enganando? A mim ou a ele mesmo? Mas de alguma forma, em algum momento eu me senti feliz. Em seis meses nos tornamos "ordinários", "banais".

Seis meses de felicidade? Não. De condicional.

Logo a minha insatisfação surgiu e berrou de forma estridente. Como fazia antes...

**oOo**

Hotel Costes, 239 _rue_ Saint-Honoré, também conhecido como o lugar em que se acaba sempre indo quando não se tem idéia alguma sobre onde jantar. Só queremos deixar um pouco a nossa toca. Clamamos por ar. Mas não deveríamos ter entrado nesta atmosfera. Já a conhecemos em demasia.

Entedio-me com o desfile de peruas afetadas que passam pela nossa mesa, enquanto lamentam consigo mesmas o desaparecimento de Asterion do meio social. Tétis, June e Freya me olham de esguelha e me dão um sorriso plástico. Jogam o cabelo e vão embora com suas bundas moldadas no couro ou na pele de cobra, enquanto agarram-se as suas bolsas Fendi. Não me contenho e deixo escapar o que eu não queria.

– Parabéns. – eu digo, deixando Asterion no escuro – Não é para qualquer um tantas mulheres badaladas.

Ele sorri, segurando uma risada. Ele sabe que me ofenderá caso o faça.

– Eu nem sequer transei com elas.

Não acho engraçado, mas o fato me acalma.

Enquanto degusto o vinho, dou uma olhada ao meu redor. Vejo B ao lado de uma verdadeira puta. Julian Maluco, Rada e Carlo chegam, flanqueados de putas, e vão se sentar com B. Bem na minha frente, do outro lado da varanda, Seiya serve água mineral no copo de vinho de Gisty, que me ignora; eu a reconheço pelo vestido Valentino que compramos juntos. Ouvi dizer que ela desbloqueou a herança da mãe para Seiya começar um negócio. Shina já não fala mais comigo e me acusa de "instável" toda as vezes que perguntam o porquê. Creio que ela seja apaixonada por Asterion e que ainda não tenha se recuperado do que seja lá o que ele tenha feito com ela. Mas mesmo que esse seja o caso, ela continua sem o direito de ter feito a cabeça de Gisty a não falar mais comigo também.

Shina finalmente me nota, abaixa seus Gucci e me fuzila. Ela me inveja.

Às onze da noite, eu vejo a dança macabra entre a varanda e os banheiros se intensificar. Em pensar que eu adorava a executar.

Bebo mais do que devo. O ar de felicidade está desaparecendo. Meu reflexo já não parece ser o mesmo e parece que tacaram ácido em um quadro meu. Meus cabelos encrespam, os pensamentos terríveis voltam e o meu mau gênio está pronto para irromper.

Mais vinho.

Continuamos a conversar, mas as palavras já não fazem sentidos. Nosso relacionamento soa falso. Colocamo-nos a falar dos outros. E é nessas horas que eu admito que adoro a existência dos outros. Asterion me conta que um negão que veio nos cumprimentar é filho de um chefe de Estado africano e que no colégio usava um Rolex de ouro e que chorou por dias, porque seu colega de quarto, filho de um chefe de Estado vizinho, tinha um Rolex de ouro com diamantes; que Seiya é filho de um florista; que Rada já foi posto para fora do Bristol por fazer zona demais; que Carlo amassou um cara na pista em frente ao Keur há dois anos, mas o pai abafou o caso; e que o pai de Shina, minha ex-melhor amiga, é comerciante de armas e que, segundo o pai dele, vai em breve ser acusado.

Nada disso me interessa, então deixo meu lado ruim aflorar aos poucos. Conto sobre minhas piores aprontações. Mostro cada um no salão que já me comeu. Das ressacas, das surubas às dez da manhã, das orgias de dez gramas de pó. Exagero e chego perto de inventar. Ele permanece impassível. Termina a garrafa e pede outra.

Respiro fundo, peço licença, boto meu melhor sorriso no rosto e atravesso o restaurante, indo até o banheiro, sem deixar que ninguém perceba que estou prestes a me desfazer.

– Hell! Faz dez anos que eu não te vejo!

É o A.

– É. Andei meio enterrado nos últimos seis meses.

– Disseram que você está de caso com esse cara da Porsche GT3 que mora na _avenue_ Foch, o Asterion.

– É, estou.

– Quanto tempo?

– Seis meses.

– Isso já diz tudo. Vocês vão esticar em algum lugar depois?

– Acho que não. Não estou muito em forma...

– Ah, qual é? Você sabe se livrar desse problema.

– Eu estou sem.

– Ok. Toma.

E ele me passa um saquinho.

– Obrigado. Eu devolvo na sua mesa. Quero dizer olá ao pessoal.

Na porta do banheiro eu me deparo com o permanente esquadrão de peruas que tem o péssimo hábito de ficar entrando e saindo, sem saber exatamente onde parar por mais de quinze minutos. Passo por ele e entro no banheiro masculino, enquanto no banheiro ao lado elas tentam esconder suas manchas de sol com Terracotta. E para vocês que não vivem nesse mundo de glamour, dou uma dica. É nos banheiros femininos que você descobre quem é uma poderosa e quem é uma impostora. As últimas têm forros não monogramados em suas bolsas e como não têm onde esconder, elas mostram a prova cabal de sua pobreza: o pó-de-arroz e o batom comprados no supermercado.

Entro no reservado decorado no gênero bordel de luxo e me tranco. Num instante meus reflexos estão de volta e me lembro para o que mais serve meu cartão de crédito. Quebro as pedras de coca e faço cinco fileiras. Enrolo uma nota de duzentos. Ajoelho-me no assoalho e cheiro. Uma, duas. Espero um instante. Três, quatro e cinco. Como consegui ficar longe disso por seis meses? Eu me levanto e ainda não me sentindo em mim, bato a cabeça na parede, mas nada sinto.

Ao abrir a porta, eu vejo a minha imagem ganhar a beleza do diabo e uma gota escorrer de minha fronte. Meu passo é seguro. Enquanto corto a sala, tenho a impressão de acordar de um longo sono. Devolvo a cocaína com meio grama a menos. Digo olá para todos estes cafajestes escrotos da noite, ex-companheiros de saideiras abjetas, de coitos seguidos de lágrimas. De alguma forma estou ligado a eles.

Volto para a minha mesa. Meu lugar está ocupado. Asterion conversa ingenuamente com uma amiguinha da irmã dele, que acha que tem o direito de sentar sobre o meu pashmina rosa, apenas porque é conhecida dele. Paro perante a mesa, pego um cigarro do maço que deixei lá, o acendo e bato com força a tampa do meu Dupont.

– Ah, boa noite, peço mil desculpas. – ela diz com aquele falso tom meigo que me dá náuseas – Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via o Asterion que me permiti um instante sentar em seu lugar.

– Se gostou do lugar pode ficar com ele.

Ele sorri, apesar de estar desconcertado por dentro. Asterion diz que eu estou brincando e se levanta em seguida.

– O que foi que deu em você? Vai ter um chilique porque a amiga da Gabrielle sentou um segundo no seu lugar?

– De qualquer maneira, o lugar não é meu.

– O que deu em você para ficar tão paranóico? – ele pára um instante, talvez não querendo admitir a possível verdade – Você cheirou, não cheirou?

– Ahan. Meio grama amorzinho. E daí?

Eu quero que ele fique com raiva, que ele perca esse autocontrole que me exaspera e que faça um escândalo. Ao invés disso, ele me olha quase com desprezo e pede desculpas por mim à idiota que assistiu nossa briga. Ponho meu pashmina. Asterion me segura pelo punho.

– Onde você está indo?

– Vontade de sair. Cabaret.

– Muito bem. Eu vou com você.

**oOo**

Não digo coisa com coisa no caminho. Minha face faz caretas espetaculares, o que não o permite deixar de rir.

Como uma pinguça, bebo no gargalo da garrafa de champanhe que não tínhamos terminado e que eu, malandramente, escondi no meu pashmina. Na minha onda, ele também bebe no bocal, esvazia a garrafa e a joga pela janela. O vidro se choca com a calçada da _place de la_ Concorde e explode com um som apocalíptico. Asterion me acompanha na minha queda.

Ao chegar na boate, ele joga pretensiosamente as chaves do carro na direção do manobrista, que as pega num só ato e se desmancha em cumprimentos. Encurto o reencontro comovente chamando minha companhia com um falso sotaque de biba afetada estrangeira.

A cortina se abre e a comédia das mundanidades começa. Seis meses longe desse palco. E eu ainda conheço as perguntas de praxe. Por onde você andou? O que você estava fazendo? Vai viajar para onde neste verão? Onde comprou a sua roupa? Como conheceu Asterion?

Peço uma vodca com gelo. Asterion fica com um suco de laranja e me olha torto enquanto se distancia, mas o que ele quer? Bons hábitos não se perdem. Não pense que estou dizendo que sou alcoólatra, mas álcool já faz parte da minha vida.

Uns minutos depois consigo um saquinho e eu juro que eu me seguro por um momento. Dou uma desculpa qualquer para um conhecido por não ter ligado, respondo qualquer coisa evasiva quando me perguntam sobre as novidades e digo que realmente faz muito tempo, quando uma conhecida vem me cumprimentar. Perguntam-me se tenho uma fileira, de onde estou vindo e do que acho do vestido de uma fulana. Um cara ao meu lado diz que está se sentindo um babaca por estar segurando um copo vazio e eu rio com a constatação besta dele. Peço vodca com suco de laranja e encontro Asterion vindo em minha direção.

– Asterion, meu amor, onde você estava? Procurei você por toda a parte.

– Na saída de serviço, deixando uma ex chupar meu pau.

– Uma ex? Não um ex? Quer dizer que qualquer um é uma ameaça eminente?

– De uma certa forma sim. – ele diz sorrindo – Ciúmes?

Não ouso responder. Mas é claro que eu não estou com ciúmes. Só estou com raiva dele usar os métodos sádicos que uso com ele contra mim. Estou em meio a uma embriaguez mórbida e tal fato ajuda que eu não entre em choque com meu amante. Adoro a sensação de pisar em ovos.

Quatro horas. A imagem dos freqüentadores é a mesma de sempre, exceto pelo fato de estarem mais bêbados do que o de costume e de estarem com suas roupas de grife sujas. Comprei dois gramas de pó. O preço caiu e ultimamente tenho me mimado. No caminho para o banheiro deparo-me com duas bichas da pior qualidade agarradas no último grau do êxtase. Lançam-me olhares agressivos por debaixo dos _piercings_ no sobrolho e me provocam calafrios. Finjo passar mal e furo a fila. No reservado, eu detono meu nariz. Reapareço desvairado, com as gengivas anestesiadas. Chuto as carnes decrépitas e pegajosas que me barram no caminho que leva à pista.

Reencontro Asterion. Em cada perna dele está uma sirigaita e no rosto, aquele sorriso sardônico que o deixa com uma cara de escroto. Ele bebe como um ralo. Derrubo alguns copos ao passar por cima da mesa; um parasita reclama, mas Asterion o coloca no lugar num segundo. Expulso com violência as pistoleiras e tomo seus lábios. Enquanto eu o beijo intensamente, escorrego minhas mãos por debaixo da camisa dele – por aquele corpo que conheço de cor. O mundo a nossa volta desaparece. Solto um a um os botões do jeans dele e nos deixamos levar por nossa paixão mútua e arrebatadora. Escorregamos devagarzinho para o inevitável... E a gente transa. Bem no meio do Queen. Meu orgasmo é multiplicado por dez devido à proximidade da multidão. O sobe-e-desce, a cópula lasciva, os gritos de gozo...

Sento-me ao seu lado. Algumas pessoas nos olham horrorizadas, mas explodimos numa gargalhada diabólica. Não respeitamos nada, nem ninguém, nem a nós mesmos. Não consigo parar de rir. Estou ébrio de champanhe e depravação.

Nós saímos da boate. O caminho do Queen até a porta do carro parece ter duplicado cem vezes. Somos duas grotescas marionetes que não param de gesticular. Eu me jogo no assento e logo o Champs-Elysées gira a minha volta. Um corpo prostrado agitado por sobressaltos, com as mãos se torcendo, com um rosto destruído, os olhos afundados em olheiras e os dentes trincados. Não esqueço do filete de sangue coagulado. Nos meus olhos busco o brilho familiar. Encontro um estranho no espelho. Um estranho cujos olhos se apagaram.

E Asterion ainda consegue avançar... Fico pregado no meu lugar. Ele tenta me estimular, mas eu me recuso. Ele me puxa suavemente pela mão e consigo ser extirpado do carro. Meus movimentos bruscos são ridículos. Minhas pernas estão sem firmeza. Sinto vontade de vomitar. Tenho vontade de lançar meu nojo, meu ódio e os litros de álcool ingeridos. Ajoelhado, dobrado em dois, vomito. Emporcalho minhas roupas com imundícies sórdidas. Ponho para fora litros de vodca, champanhe, ilusões perdidas, os fantasmas que me assombram... Tudo no asfalto negro. E fico prostrado. Não quero me levantar, não quero me deparar com seu olhar. Dissimulo minhas lágrimas escaldantes com minha cabeça baixa. Quero morrer aqui.

Asterion me levanta, passa um braço por baixo dos meus joelhos e outro debaixo dos meus ombros. Ele me carrega. Estou afogado na minha exaustão e vergonha. Pareço um cadáver. O cheiro familiar do apartamento dele me acalma. Ele me leva pisando devagar através dos cômodos até o banheiro. Ele me faz sentar na beira da banheira e passa uma esponja molhada sobre meu rosto maculado de maquiagem e lágrimas. Pacientemente. Até que todos os traços desapareçam. Ele escova meus dentes.

– Cospe.

Eu cuspo. Depois desembaraça meus cabelos sem me machucar. Tira meus sapatos e minhas roupas. Enfia-me numa camisa enorme, pega minha mão e me leva ao seu quarto. Ele me estende na cama e me cobre até o queixo. Não larga a minha mão. Lembro-me da doçura imaculada dos lençóis e do contato protetor da sua mão dentro da minha. Para logo depois mergulhar no sono.

No dia seguinte, tudo recomeçou. E foi ainda pior...

_Arashi Kaminari, 23 e 24 de agosto de 2006._

**Notas da autora:**

_Engraçado. Postei três capítulos de três histórias diferentes e justamente o que eu achei o pior dos três foi o único que recebeu reviews. Situação irônica, não?_

_Amanhã, domingo, tenho prova do ENEM, então se eu for bem e eu obter reviews em retorno, quem sabe o capítulo nove não sai ainda amanhã à noite?_

_PS.: Não revisei, então perdoem os possíveis erros de gramática e de seqüência. Obrigada._


	11. IX – Arrego

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**IX – Arrego**

_Eu não agüento mais._

_Nós caímos de boca na noite e na cocaína._

_Vivemos como assombrações em lugares sórdidos, nos deliciamos com a imundície dos outros e nos alimentamos de vapores esverdeados. E a putrefação onipresente da alma está presente nos nossos encontros vazios._

_Representamos a comédia da vida, mas estamos mais mortos do que vivos. Cadáveres animados._

_Estou sem fôlego... Meu desejo de prosseguir foi sincopado._

_Eu não agüento mais..._

_E logo em seguida tomo um trago._

_Todo dia eu assisto à degradação do homem que amo, sua testa que bate na mesa, os gestos bruscos que ele faz para cheirar. Ao ver suas narinas cheias e seu olhar vazio, sinto-me uma intrusa. A gente nem sequer transa mais..._

_O gosto metálico não sai da minha garganta, não sinto minhas gengivas e meu nariz menstrua todas as manhãs._

_É um mundo fechado, uma autarquia. Nosso único contato é com o nosso fornecedor. A gente tenta experimentar de tudo. Ontem a gente fumou _crack

_Placa de vidro, nota enrolada, cristais imaculados. Ele roubou meu vício. Isso não se vive a dois._

_Lugares abjetos, lixeiras e gente. Parece amanhecer, mas é noite sempre. Sou o único a perceber._

_Talvez ele também saiba, mas acho que não vou ficar sabendo. A gente não se fala mais._

_Entro mecanicamente no carro e a gente escuta "Aerodynamic" do Daft Punk e dá vontade de ir muito rápido para muito longe. Eu digo a cada segundo para mim mesmo que quero morrer e quero morrer ao lado de Asterion, de preferência a duzentos por hora, arrebentado pelo pó e a velocidade, com as guitarras do Daft Punk urrando. Quero me desfazer arrombando o portão do museu Marmottan para dar o último suspiro na frente do _Impression soleil levant

_Dou-me conta que os sinos dobram, que meu nariz está urinando sangue e que nós chegamos..._

_Arashi Kaminari, 24 de agosto de 2006._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Obrigada pelo comentário Bela Patty._


	12. XA – Facadas Mesquinhas

**HELL 75016  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**X.A – Facadas Mesquinhas**

Acabou. Larguei de mão. Eu não suportei mais. Acabamos com nossas vidas, pouco a pouco na nossa dura rotina. Erramos muito em manter o outro como companhia e por tentar mascarar com as drogas o nosso próprio tédio. Odiamos um ao outro por estarmos sempre lá, mesmo que o medo do outro se cansar e nos abandonar pairar como a fumaça da nossa maconha... Simplesmente acabou.

_"No meu coração estúpido, a estupidez canta estourando a garganta."_

Adivinhe o que fiz hoje? Certo. Ronda das butiques. Pulei de marca em marca: de Cavalli a Barbara Bui, de Joseph a Prada, sem esquecer da Dior e da Fendi. Roupas que tão cedo não vestirei e acessórios que talvez nunca eu chegue a usar.

Para a noite, quatro jantares. O primeiro é beneficente. O tipo de jantar que as mulheres usam longos de quatro zeros e que todos se fartam de comida sem remorso, porque sabem que só o preço da entrada já salvou umas trinta crianças na África. Óbvio que não irei. Além do mais, o Les Bains é longe demais. O segundo é do aniversário de vinte anos de um amigo de infância que se esqueceu de se enterrar. Vou fingir que morri. O terceiro convite é o tradicional drinque na casa do Carlo. Não estou a fim de encher minha cara de álcool, cheirar até não poder mais, para só então depois cair na noite. E por último, não que eu tenha cogitado aparecer por lá, mas fui convidado por um produtor de vídeos pornôs gays, que é caidinho pelo Afrodite, para um jantar na casa dele. Quer que conheçamos os atores. Só perdi meu tempo citando o último para mostrar o quanto sou requisitado.

Não estou muito a fim de sair, sem falar que se eu ouvir de um serviçal que o meu pedido "já está saindo" ao invés de "imediatamente" e ou leio a palavra toque no menu: "com um toque de parmesão", por exemplo, vou cometer um assassinato. Resolvo ficar em casa. Pego o telefone e ligo para Afrodite por sua linha privada.

– Alô? – ele diz com um sotaque sueco bem acentuado – Hell, quanto tempo, hein! Escuta só, eu estava organizando os números de telefone e te classifiquei como _very vip_...

– Dite, meu amor, estou com um problema sério. Eu estou me importando tanto com os seus números de telefone quanto para se eu devo usar uma cueca ou uma calcinha fio-dental. Planos para hoje à noite?

– O de sempre, bem. Ir para a casa do Carlo, beber e cheirar. Depois Cabaret, beber e cheirar. Ir ao Queen...

– Já entendi. Mas eu não quero ir à casa do Carlo.

– Problemas com o meu namorado?

– Nem começa. Eu juntei vocês dois. Eu adoro o Carlo, você sabe, mas eu não estou querendo ver o amigaço dele nova-iorquino mongol Radamanthys, nem o Julian, nem A, nem B, nem nenhum daqueles babacas malucos. Estou com vontade de conversar hoje.

– Que bom para você. Estou a fim de transar.

– Isso você faz depois.

– Depois? Até parece. Depois onze Carlo não consegue ficar de pau duro de tão doido que ele fica.

– Ok. Esquece que eu liguei então.

Desliguei.

Tudo parece tão insensivelmente vazio agora. As rondas das butiques, as saideiras, os jantares, as festas, meus amigos, tudo. Minha vida se resume num maldito passeio por Paris. Estou cansado de escutar músicas imbecis que choram por amores de merda.

Asterion sempre escutava "_Night clubbing_" do Iggy Pop no carro ou escutava Radiohead, adorava Sting e U2, mas evitava. Eu o converti para as músicas ambientes. Até dei de presente a _soundtrack_ do "Segundas Intenções", mas ele nunca escutou.

Os pais de Asterion se separaram quando ele tinha oito anos. O pai dele saiu de casa sem dar maiores explicações e preocupado com o estado da mãe, ele a esperou adormecer, saiu de casa e foi buscar o pai no Ritz. E sim, ele conseguiu fazer com que os pais reatassem.

Mas hoje, ele tem vinte e dois anos, e anda para cima e para baixo com o namoradinho dele. Um "garoto de família", loiro, com cara de babaca. Meia Paris me trata como viúvo agora. Ao me dizerem bom-dia, escuto claramente os meus pêsames.

Acabou e acabou porque eu quis.

Nas férias eu me dei um tempo... Um tempo de Paris, porque meus companheiros de rotina me ajudaram a me entorpecer durante a viagem que fiz com meus pais a Saint-Tropez, a Ibiza e a Bali. Cheirei e bebi sem me preocupar onde eu estava, se era no iate ou se era na praia.

Há uns quinze dias ele me ligou. Devia ter uns três meses que não nos víamos. Perguntou por novidade. Que novidades ele queria que eu contasse?

À meia-noite nos encontraríamos no Prince de Galles. Não haveria ninguém por lá. Vesti-me de bege e passei horas me maquiando, tentando me dar uma cara mais apresentável. Sentado a minha espera, ele lia "A filosofia na alcova", enquanto a sua vodca tônica permanecia intacta.

Portei-me como um puto. Soltei fumaça como uma chaminé e ele ali, me contando das férias em Miami e do processo do pai. Eu não escuto o que ele fala, porque suas palavras não me fazem mais sentido. Tomei a atitude. Levantei-me, segurei seu punho e o arrastei até o carro dele.

– Para a minha casa.

Ele não ousou replicar. No carro, somente o ruído do motor quebrava o silêncio. Chegamos e já fomos tirando nossas roupas, sem nos importarmos se íamos nos deparar com alguém. Transamos... E transamos muito mal. E agora tenho que ficar escutando as malditas palavras que ele tem para me dizer.

– ... e com isso cheguei a conclusão que tenho por ele, todos aqueles sentimentos que eu acreditei um dia ter por você. Na época eu me senti mal, mas agora, olhando a história toda, foi bom você ter tomado a iniciativa. A gente não ia dar certo. Todos sabiam disso. Mas ao menos poderemos ter uma relação de amizade no futuro.

E ele continua vomitando as malditas palavras.

– Ele é o homem da minha vida. É a pessoa com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias.

Será que ele está no modo ingênuo ou essa é uma forma implícita de pedir para morrer? Porque se ele deseja a segunda opção, há formas mais fáceis e garanto que nenhum delas inclui o fato de me provocar. Ele não pode estar apaixonado dessa forma. Não a ponto de não parar de falar _nessezinho_.

Na lona que é a minha cama, chega a vez d´eu tombar. Mas eu não esperava que fosse na frente dele. Porque por mais que ele não perceba minhas unhas enterradas nas palmas de minhas mãos, minhas esperanças estão desmoronando no ritmo da sua voz. Fui usado e isso não é o que me dói mais. A dor que me corrompe é a de saber que estou escutando o panegírico do meu rival da boca do homem que amo.

Uma só palavra, um maldito gesto e eu mudaria tudo. Eu teria jogado meu orgulho pelo ralo, eu teria aberto meu coração, eu teria me despido de todo esse despeito que trago lavado na cara e confessado meu amor inabalável.

E um nó se faz na minha garganta, enquanto luto contra as lágrimas que insistem em queimar meus olhos. Faço um esforço e ele é recompensado. De tão compenetrado na narração sobre seu muso inspirador, ele não percebe a luta interna que me toma. A minha dor inofensiva se tornando um desejo de vingança. Encarno meu personagem novamente e por debaixo da minha máscara, estou pronto para fazê-lo sangrar.

– Fique com esse garoto, esse merda. Quem sabe ele não consiga achar a vida que você perdeu em algum lugar que o seu nariz já passou? Talvez você deixe as putas em paz e com alguma sorte, você faça uma boa apresentação aos pais dele. Afinal, você já é formado, pode conseguir ajudar a administrar os negócios do seu pai, ao invés de deixar tudo nas costas dele. Gabrielle pode até começar a te apoiar em alguma coisa e sua mãe talvez consiga parar de chorar toda vez que a empregada disser que não conseguiu limpar os vestígios de cocaína da noite anterior. E seguindo a sua onda zen, ela pode até parar com o Prozac e com a bebida.

Você vai ter o seu final feliz. Você, seu garoto e sua família. É claro que a sua secretária não irá gostar muito, porque ela estará perdendo uma boa chance de conseguir a parte de um leão, mas com um empresário gay seria difícil mesmo que ele fosse solteiro, não? E você nunca foi de ser gentil com as mulheres.

Você sempre gostou de ler, não é mesmo? Talvez você passe a ler a parte de política do jornal e comece a ter opiniões e idéias para diminuir os impostos sobre a sua fortuna. E vai passar noites com o seu marido falando da crise que está se abatendo sobre os casais amigos de vocês, que estão se separando devido ao alto número de adultérios. É claro que você não vai dizer que ele também é um corno, afinal, você vai querer continuar se divertindo com as putas da _boulevard_ Lannes, enquanto mantém em casa _um senhor de respeito_. Você vai se tornar tudo aquilo que detesta. Vai se tornar seus pais. E isso tudo vai soar como um fodido clichê.

Calma! Está achando que a história termina aqui? Surpresa! Os estúdios pé na cova Disney resolveram fazer uma continuação, porque o ideal burguês não é o suficiente para você. Você é o próprio toque de Midas ao inverso. Tudo o que você toca deteriora. Você é um fracassado até o último fio de cabelo e seu fracasso começa com seu nome. Asterion é uma caricatura. E isso serve perfeitamente para você, bostinha que tem tudo enquanto na verdade não é nada.

Eu nem sei como agüentei seis meses de tortura com você! Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, ser amável. Mas eu não estava encontrando uma forma de te dar um fora sem que você não implorasse para eu permanecer. Fui embora sem dar satisfação. Era o caminho mais fácil. Mas nem esse recado você entendeu direito. E ainda por cima tentou um teatrinho de quinta comigo. Se juntou com esse aí em quanto tempo? Um mês? E como ficam aqueles pedidos desesperados gravados na minha secretária eletrônica? Acho que o último terminava mais ou menos com uma voz choramingando dizendo "_Volta, volta_"!

E ainda tem a cara de pau de encenar na minha cara! Você não está apaixonado coisíssima nenhuma e nós dois sabemos disso. Enquanto o seu lindinho, filhinho de papai, está no quarto dele sonhando com você, enquanto estuda para mais uma provinha do colégio, você está comendo umas dez piranhas. Ou quem sabe, uns putos? Talvez parecidos comigo. Acertei? Você vai continuar se entupindo de pó, pode ter certeza. Porque você não é equilibrado e se por algum momento achou isso, foi num dos momentos mais desequilibrados da sua vida.

Novidades? Que novidades você teria para me contar? Me dizer que passou os dias cheirando e cheirando? Grande coisa! Todos acham que o seu destino era seguir os passos do seu pai como todo bom filhinho de papai espinhento faz. Mas o seu verdadeiro destino está aí, a sua volta. Você está enterrado nele até o pescoço. Seu destino é ser um fracassado.

Coitadinho. Acha que andando a duzentos por hora no seu _Porschezinho_ de merda os seus problemas irão desaparecer. Então eu vou te contar um segredo: o mundo não vai acabar porque você está mal!

E esse nome ridículo! Asterion di Sabatini. Se eu fosse você só usaria o Venatici, que é menos pior. Sabatini... Aristocracia decadente, empobrecida pela consangüinidade, deliqüescência da elite, mamãe maluca, papai _playboy_, filho degenerado... Acho que só a pobre Gabrielle vai se safar desse barco furado.

Asterion tem duas paixões. As putas e seus fornecedores. Depois vem um loiro aguado que ele diz ser o namorado, mas na verdade não passa de um bizarro boneco chifrudo. Se você pudesse, comprava o Queen e morava lá dentro.

Situação financeira do Asterion? Essa é fácil. Trinta mil francos por mês que ganha do pai para torrar em pó, mas esse último já está cansado de ser fiador do vício e está pensando em cortar todos os seus recursos. É claro que o adorado Asterion vai preferir sacrificar o seu Laio aos seus gostos de luxo. Vai se tornar perturbado. Se encher de Lexomil. Explodir os miolos com a espingarda de caça...

Mas é claro que o conto não termina aí. Você é um fracassado, esqueceu? Nem acabar com a própria vida irá conseguir. Vai passar o resto dos seus dias em estado vegetal num hospital de luxo qualquer, com o seu querido namorado te visitando todos os dias antes de se tornar padre em respeito a sua memória. Ah! Uma vida, um homem, refrigério e decoro. Boa e noite e fora!"

Ele não pestanejou e foi-se embora. Eu pensei, por um segundo, que ele fosse perder a compostura, mas como sempre, ele se controlou e portou-se como um cavalheiro. Cada palavra que saiu da minha boca me fez sangrar e quando ele bateu a porta de entrada do apartamento, eu estava exangue.

Com o seu puto, ele pegou um avião no dia seguinte para as Maldivas. Ficaram dez dias por lá se divertindo, enquanto eu estava trancafiado, em abjeta depressão e morte.

_As suas pequeninas agressões mesquinhas são como facadas na água... você é como uma criança que se machucou e que tenta empurrar os amiguinhos no cercado de areia para que eles também se machuquem..._

_Arashi Kaminari, 31 de agosto de 2006._


	13. XB – Avec le Temps

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**X.B – _Avec le temps_**

Tenho medo de sair e enfrentar o mundo. Minha coragem anda fugitiva sem ele ao meu lado. Já faz duas semanas desde a minha auto-reclusão. É sábado à noite e sei que não vou encontrá-lo acompanhado. Afinal, o namoradinho não sai. Asterion o engana com as putas. E essezinho mal sabe que é Asterion quem me corneia com ele.

Perambulo pelo apartamento, antes de me decidir não sair. Sei que não vou agüentar ver a indiferença no olhar dele. Minha mãe aparece na sala, muito bem vestida, como há tempo não a vejo. Percebo então que estou prestes a ser deixado em solidão.

– Pensei que fosse sair.

– Desisti. – eu digo, soltando uma lufada de fumaça, após um trago em meu cigarro. Em três passos, minha mãe se aproxima e o pega da minha mão – Qual é, mãe?

– _Qual é?_ Voltou a andar por aqueles antros provavelmente. Preferia quando Asterion andava com você. Mas até ele não te agüentou... – ela sabe me ferir. E me fere tragando meu cigarro – Você tem mais aí, não? Eu vou ficar com esse aqui. – ela me dá as costas e se prepara para sair.

– Devo te esperar para o café da manhã ou para o almoço?

– Micael... Vê se me erra. Até onde eu me lembre eu sou sua mãe. Não te devo satisfações.

A porta de entrada se fechando não me dá chance para réplicas. Tem sido assim desde a separação dos meus pais. Eles começaram a ver a papelada do divórcio anteontem, mas desde a semana passada eles não dividem mais o mesmo teto. Finalmente minha mãe descobriu sobre as escapadas do meu pai e a lista dos motivos delas. É claro que o nome de Amelié estava no meio e para minha surpresa, minha mãe só ficou preocupada em saber se eu sabia do caso que a filha da amiga dela mantia com meu pai na época que eu a engravidei.

Se vermos pelo lado positivo, até que ela está levando tudo numa boa. Amelié veio no dia seguinte a descoberta falar com minha mãe, mas ela simplesmente a ignorou, dizendo repetidas vezes não saber do que aquela puta estava falando. Com Cléo, ela foi apenas seca. Quando eu perguntei se a amizade delas iria acabar por causa de Amelié, minha mãe apenas me respondeu que Cléo não tinha culpa de ter uma vaca como filha. Que como amiga e mãe, ela sabia mais do que ninguém que Cléo havia criado Amelié para ser uma mulher admirável, mas infelizmente a filha não compartilhava dos mesmos planos. E para completar, com um toque de sarcasmo, disse que eu também não compartilhava dos planos que ela havia feito para mim. Eu nada respondi. Não queria piorar a situação.

E agora, todas as noites de fins de semana, minha mãe passa em companhia de suas amigas divorciadas, desquitadas e solteiras, falando mal dos homens e se divertindo com alguns deles de vez em quando. Cléo? Bem, nunca soube da presença dela numa dessas noites. Aimeé disse que nossa mãe não queria alguém que provavelmente a analisaria por Freud como companhia nas noites que ela queria esquecer os seus próprios problemas...

É, parece que o mundo está de cabeça para baixo ultimamente. Hilda está no hospital. Overdose. Eu sabia que qualquer dia ela ia dar entrada em um com um quadro desse tipo. Ela nunca soube a hora de descansar... Como previsto pelo meu _ex-sogro_, o pai da Shina está sendo procurado pela polícia por tráfico de armas. Ele fugiu à noite no jatinho dele. Shina ainda está em Paris. Ela está tirando seu sustento bancando a criada no Costes, além de ter uma secreta vida de puta no Fatien. Não posso esquecer do fato dela estar simplesmente transando com o pai da Gisty. Por falar na pobre Gisty, ela tentou se suicidar. Acho que ela não levou muito bem o fato do pai estar com a "amiga" e de Seiya ter desaparecido com os milhões da herança da mãe dela.

Não vou dormir. Por mais que eu queira. Eu me conheço.

Ligo o som...

"_Com o tempo tudo se vai, a gente esquece o rosto e esquece a voz,_

_Quando o coração pára de bater, não vale a pena continuar a procurar_

_É preciso deixar passar e tudo está muito bem"(1)_

Calavados. O melhor ainda estava para acontecer... Lembro-me de tudo. Lembro da minha fuga.

No meu quarto eu enrolo os lençóis em minhas mãos. As palavras se agarram na minha garganta e me sufocam bem no fundo. Algo no meu peito parece explodir e eu finalmente admito que toda a culpa é minha. Fui eu quem nos destruiu. Fui eu quem terminou com o pretexto de que estávamos nos destruindo mutuamente. Fui eu quem engendrou nosso fracasso. Fui bem sucedido em minha própria infelicidade.

Acabou.

Ele está com um panaca qualquer, enquanto eu estou que nem um babaca dentro de casa. Não tenho vontade de sair, mas ele me faz falta.

Nada me impede de ir até ele me confessar. Falar sobre a razão de eu ter ido embora, de ter falado todas as escrotices que eu disse da última vez que nos vimos, da minha infelicidade, do meu descontentamento, dos meus ciúmes, do calculismo que usei em cada palavra para feri-lo. Para dizer que elas também servem para mim e que o nosso lugar é ao lado um do outro.

São simples três palavras. Três palavras que eu nunca disse a ele. Mas que se foda se ele me responder com frieza. Pelo menos eu me despiria de toda essa mentirada.

Ponho as roupas que comprei hoje a tarde junto com um cinto que ele me deu. Dou uma olhada no espelho e vejo que meu cabelo está começando a cachear novamente. Não tenho tempo para uma escova. Pego meus pertences da minha bolsa Vuitton e os coloco na Dior que eu já separei. Pego as chaves e saio. Não estou a fim de me remoer enquanto espero o táxi. Vou de encontro a um.

Asterion ainda deve estar em casa, uma vez que ele detesta filas e a chegar cedo para a balada. Normalmente ele costuma mandar os amigos na frente para pegarem uma mesa e só aparecer depois das duas da manhã, quando o local já está lotado.

Mando o táxi seguir para a _Avenue _Foch, na altura do Etoile.

Entro no prédio e procuro rapidamente pelo elevador. Subo e me deparo com a porta dele. Aperto a campainha à espera da minha redenção. Ninguém atende a porta. Não deve ter ninguém em casa. Asterion deve ter resolvido jantar fora. Não tem como eu verificar todos os restaurantes de Paris. Vou esperar por ele no Nouveau Cabaret.

Desço o Champs-Elysées a pé. No ponto de táxi, passo na frente de todo mundo. Seguimos na direção da Concorde e o caminho parece eterno na _rue du_ Faubourg. No hotel Costes ele não está. Vou fumando um cigarro atrás do outro. Desço do táxi na _place du_ Palais-Royal. Examino as placas dos carros estacionados: Porshe, Porshe e mais Porshe, duas Ferrari e um Modena Spyder azul, placa da Alemanha. Encontro o Audi TT do Afrodite. Porshe negras, Porshe negras... 750NLY75. Achei Asterion. Entro no antro.

_Arashi Kaminari, 03 de setembro de 2006._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_(1) "Avec le temps" de Léo Ferré._

_Vou entrar em semana de prova e para "ajudar", empaquei na metade do próximo capítulo. Não consigo uma linha sequer há cinco dias. Então provavelmente não teremos atualização final de semana que vem. Mil desculpas._

_Bela Patty: Misty? Um cara certinho? Acho meio difícil. Mas acho que ele ainda tem algum jeito. Acho que se ele puxasse o cabelo do Asterion, seria bem provável eles voltarem para a cama... Obrigada pela review._

_Shakinha: Fazer o quê, não é mesmo? Eles de certa forma se merecem. Obrigada pela review._


	14. XIA – Bostinha de merda lúcida

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**XI.A – Bostinha de merda lúcida**

_Eu me chamo Asterion e moro no 16 ème. Sou quase feliz._

_À primeira vista tenho tudo: juventude, beleza e riqueza; populações inteiras devem sonhar em ser eu. Ou quase._

_Sou jovem, bonito, rico e lúcido._

_E este é o detalhe que põe tudo a perder._

Minha vida é só luxo: tenho um apê de seis milhões, um carro dos sonhos (pelo menos dos sonhos de vocês) e mais roupas do que a Madonna. Tenho pinturas dos grandes mestres, dois mil CDs e um American Express Platinum. Pratico esporte no Ritz e nunca janto na minha casa. Tenho vinte e dois anos.

Moro na _avenue_ Foch, em duzentos metros quadrados de assoalho, sancas, lareiras e uma lindíssima sala de banhos; nas paredes, os já mencionados quadros dos velhos mestres, um desenho de Warhol que eu mesmo comprei num leilão e, pinturas geniais de artistas malditos; nos tetos, lustres de cristal, as únicas sobras do palácio na Toscana que durante quatrocentos anos abrigou minha família materna.

Derrubei algumas paredes para fazer uma sala imensa. Lá estão largados um piano de cauda, uma mesa de jantar Knoll, uma televisão Bang e Olufsen, uns sofás, umas poltronas, mesas de centro de Coran e cinzeiros de Colette. Numa outra sala: uma cama _king size_, espelhos, murais, uma foto noturna de Nova Iorque e uma _jacuzzi_ toda de vidro.

Ando num Porsche GT3 com placa 750NLY75, mando fazer meus sapatos sob medida no Berlutti, só ando com jeans assinados e, não importa o tempo, não saio de casa sem os meus _ray-ban _dos anos 70. Sempre uso mousse nos cabelos. Sou um artista e minha obra sou Eu.

Minha aparência, meu apartamento, meu carro, meu estilo de vida, minha atitude assinalam o excepcional. Não faço nada igual aos outros. Faço sempre melhor.

Acordo sempre ao meio-dia, pego meu Porsche e almoço em todos esses lugares que vocês não conhecem. Nado em seguida no Ritz ou faço a ronda das butiques ou vou a um leilão ou ao escritório do meu pai. Depois volto para casa e leio um livro, às vezes prefiro ver um filme, mas sempre saio de novo.

Meu fraco? Sair todas as noites. Isso acontece faz oito anos e eu não me preocupo em saber quando vai parar. Cursei uma faculdade como todo mundo e dela só guardo a lembrança carinhosa de ter sido lá o lugar onde usei meus primeiros ternos Dolce & Gabanna. Eu tinha catorze anos quando descobri o que eram as famosas noites parisienses; camisas Ralph Lauren para todos os lados, uísque e seus efeitos, o _Club des Enfants Gâtés_, num resumo, grande bagunça com sacanagem.

Eu, um espirro de gente na época, achava que era o tal com um dos charutos do meu pai no canto da boca. Sarrava gatinhas adoráveis, de boa família e fogo no rabo – porque naquela época, das uns amassos e deixar uns chupões era o que a gente chamava de sarro, do verbo sarrar. Miniaturas de Machas (Marie-Charlotte), de Anne-Cés (Anne-Cécile) e de Priss (Priscilla), todas babacas, me davam uma chupada no banheiro misto e em seguida se debulhavam em lágrimas por enfim terem percebido que eu não queria mais saber delas e elas estavam apaixonadas por mim.

Não muito tempo depois eu fiquei de saco cheio de carne jovem, de canções francesas melosas, sobretudo do dono da Planches, que queria gravar meu nome numa ridícula plaquinha dourada para colocá-la na entrada da boate como um dos melhores clientes, tudo isso porque eu era nobre. Uma boate cujo dono era doido não podia ser boa coisa. Eu disse obrigado e até mais ver.

Cresci. Meus amigos e eu. Até a maioridade já havia chegado. Não valia mais a pena gastar nosso tempo numa boate que fica vazia no início do verão porque a clientela foi fazer vestibular. Tínhamos ficado velhos demais. Adultos? Na verdade a gente era visto como animais exóticos. E a gente agora arrasava na fauna prostituída dessas boates que pretendiam ser exclusivas. Tem de tudo lá dentro. Um verdadeiro _remake_ da _Comédia humana_. Burocratas classe média, secretárias e esteticistas, suburbanos rancorosos, rap francês pré-fabricado, etc.

Instalados voluptuosamente nos nossos lugares VIP, com nossos sobrenomes sonoros e impressionantes, somos o 0,01 dos 10 mais ricos das estatísticas. A gente despreza, a gente explode de soberba, a vodca e a sensação de superioridade nos sobem à cabeça. Somos os reis do mundo, os _bambambãs_.

Ignoramos o que ocorre abaixo da gente. A hora em que você acorda para ir trabalhar é quando vamos dormir. Bêbados e saciados, estouramos em uma noite o equivalente à quantia das compras semanais de vocês, mais o seu aluguel e, vai ver, o seu salário. E o pior é que isso é banal e a gente quer mais é fazer isso novamente na noite seguinte e no outro dia, até nos cansarmos.

Isso deixa vocês exasperados? Ótimo. A idéia é essa.

Sou um bostinha de merda. Um merda que vive no melhor com seus milhões aos vinte e dois anos. Meu objetivo? Sacanear o mundo, inclusive você.

A solução para a panacéia contra o tédio é sacanear a todos. Implicar, provocar, exasperar. Hipócritas, desclassificados, intolerantes, pretensiosos sem razão, vizinhos, burgueses, pães-duros, mitômanos, medíocres incuráveis, quem compra carrões a crédito, quem fala de política, quem trata uma garota como puta só porque não conseguiu transar com ela, quem critica os livros que não leu, quem acredita que a Igreja é tudo, quem esfrega o dinheiro na cara dos empregados, quem detesta a polícia, e chega, basta os piores.

Minhas duas armas infalíveis: minha inquestionável superioridade física, intelectual, financeira e social e o fato d´eu estar pouco me lixando para tudo e não ter vergonha de nada. Acha isso pueril? Tenho minhas razões.

Sacaneio o mundo porque o odeio.

Eu o odeio por ele não ser o que eu gostaria que fosse. Sou um idealista que preza valores obsoletos: a coragem, a abnegação e a glória. Minha vida é uma busca por objetivos que não mais existem. Meus antepassados eram heróis e eu não passo de um filhinho de papai. Um rebelde sem causa. Vou morrer num acidente com o Porsche ou numa _overdose_, quando na verdade gostaria de morrer em combate.

Mas combater o que, num mundo onde Deus é o Sucesso Social e as pessoas só são salvas no cinema?

Busco no rosto de cada um uma fagulha de poesia, busco entusiasmo nos discursos, ideais ou pelo menos idéias. Mas as pessoas têm outras preocupações. Andam apressadas e se esquecem que têm vida.

Não posso fazer nada por elas. Não posso fazer nada por ninguém.

**oOo**

Ensandeci o lado feminino de Paris. Três quartos dele porque nem mesmo olhei e a sobra, aquela que me despertou a atenção, foi para a infelicidade dela. Adoro insolência e pretensa inacessibilidade assim como amo ensinar uma lição ou duas.

As jovens do 16 ème se cobrem com casacos de pele e penduram relógios Cartier nos pulsos. Choram por nada e fingem orgasmos. Namoro só aos catorze, mas namorar é apenas o início da baderna. Punheta aos quinze, boquetes aos dezesseis e perda de cabaço aos dezessete.

Aprenderam a ler na _Voici_, a plebe é mantida a respeitável distância, visitam amigas e são incapazes de pensar. Além delas mesmas, amam o _yorkshire_ e a grana.

O complexo delas? Electra. O ego? Superdimensionado. Música? De merda. Bolsas? Sempre as mesmas. Detestam? Seus pais.

Parece até uma tabela comprada de copa do mundo.

Num olhar são capazes de dizer os sapatos que usa e o seu relógio. Enquanto te acariciam o tronco, desvendam as etiquetas das roupas. Com o rabo de olho descobrem a cor do seu cartão de crédito, o modelo do Porsche que você tem, a posição da sua mesa na boate, o que você bebe, a gorjeta que deixou para o manobrista. Conhecem o seu nome, a profissão do seu pai, quanto ele ganha e quanto ele te dá...

São todas putas. Putas de luxo. Mas ainda sim, putas. Não me entenda mal. Só digo a verdade e se você analisar, no final das contas, quem sai na vantagem sou eu.

Sou o desafio universal. Todas querem aquele que nunca pertenceu e nem nunca pertencerá a ninguém, mas o cara mais bonito e sedutor de Paris não está a fim de transar com nenhuma delas. Não me diverte. Prefiro torturá-las com o meu sadismo. Deixá-las a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Fiz disso mais uma das minhas artes. E por maior repúdio que você deva estar sentindo, não posso deixar de falar da marcação cerrada ao telefone, as súplicas para um café, dos pedidos de conversa e das crises histéricas em público. Elas gostam disso. Acredite! Não teve uma até hoje que não tenha me procurado depois de uma sacanagem minha pedindo para voltar. Se eu gosto? Claro que eu gosto! Faz parte do meu jogo.

Mas um fato engraçado, que se não repetiu todas as vezes, repetiu em noventa por cento dos casos no mínimo, é que elas começam a dizer que se apaixonaram por mim e que não entendem o porquê d´eu ser assim. E vão além, criam fantasias de que eu não transei com elas _por excesso _de respeito.

Até parece!

Só transo com putas. Gosto do trabalho bem feito. Mas isso foi até encontrá-lo...

**oOo**

Ouvi falar muito de Misty. Tanto que algumas descrições se tornaram contraditórias. Uns diziam que era um estúpido, outros que seu ego beirava a imbecibilidade, mas depois alguém elogiava a inteligência vertiginosa dele, sem falar nos rumores de internações constantes. Mas esses, eu descobri serem falsos mais tarde. Muitos tinham medo do mau humor dele. Mas num ponto todos estavam em comum acordo: ele era lindo e era louco.

A primeira vez que o encontrei foi em frente a Baby Dior, vestido de preto e com uma beleza de fogo. O olhar enfeitiçante não me permitiu esquecê-lo. Mas não procurei revê-lo. Queria que o destino me respondesse da forma que desejasse. Foi então que um domingo desses cruzei com ele e o levei para jantar no Calavados. Ele cantou uma música de Ferré que falava de amores acabados. E olhando dentro dos meus olhos, ele pareceu me ler.

Eu me fodi dali em diante. Totalmente sem escapatória. Eu me tornei aquilo que eu sempre temi: dependente de outra pessoa.

Atraí muitas inimizades por vontade própria, porque enquanto eu mantivesse as coisas sob controle, por ser conscientemente odioso, eu não cairia na armadilha abjeta de não ser amado quando gostaria de ser.

Misty me pegou de jeito. Sem querer, mas me pegou. Ambos fugindo do inevitável, cruzamos nossas linhas tortas e quando nos demos conta já era tarde demais.

Banquei o bacana, não para me amostrar, mas para nos proteger. O jatinho, o cassino, Milão, Deauville e Mônaco foram uma rota de fuga da minha má reputação que era onipresente em Paris. Eu queria provar que eu era sincero, que não estava armando uma cilada.

Demorou, mas ele cedeu. Nem sei quanto tempo perdemos nos beijando nos jardins do Caroussel naquela noite. Durante seis meses tive às mil maravilhas. Um período o qual posso resumir em lembranças cuja simplicidade me dói até agora. Ele e eu. Basta.

E se eu estava achando que tudo seria perfeito para sempre, o demônio encarcerado dentro dele me fez perceber, numa noite que saímos juntos, que tudo ficaria de pernas para o ar e eu teria sobre as minhas costas o peso da impotência. E foi o que aconteceu.

Misty voltou a freqüentar aqueles lugares insípidos de antes. Mostrava-se satisfeito, enquanto eu sabia que ele estava mortalmente ferido por dentro. Parecia ter a necessidade de se sujar com toda aquela podridão e no processo, eu me deixei arrastar. Enchi-me de porcarias para que ele não se afastasse de mim e também para suportar tudo o que a gente bebia e os lugares aonde a gente ia. Fui acabando comigo lentamente, mas eu preferia a morte a ter que deixá-lo. Eu o amava.

Então ele foi embora.

_Arashi Kaminari, 29 de setembro de 2006._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Enfim minhas provas terminaram nessa sexta e como não tinha prova do técnico hoje, passei a noite de ontem e o dia de hoje terminando a fic. Volte e leia bem a frase. Terminando a fic. Isto mesmo, ela já está toda pronta. Legal, não? As atualizações continuam sendo nos finais de semana, a não ser que a quantidade de reviews seja satisfatória, então eu posto assim que terminar de respondê-las._


	15. XIB – This Love

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**XI.B – This Love (1)**

Seis meses de lenta decadência... Um dia lhe tiram as bolas de gude, no outro as cartas e no seguinte mais alguma coisa até que um dia você fique plantado com cara de paspalho sem nada... Uma partida inacabada e o eterno esperar. Porque parar de esperar é sinônimo de acabar.

Você deseja que o outro jogador faça outra jogada. E deseja. E deseja. Mas você perdeu. Eu perdi. Não... Eu _estou_ perdido.

Porque eu o amo. Amo a ponto de morrer. Amo-o de qualquer maneira: adormecido, cheirado, degradado. A sua pureza nos momentos mais degradantes me dava vontade de me ajoelhar na frente dele.

Quatro meses se passaram e eu não sei o que dizer.

Agora todas as noites, estou cada vez mais doidão e não tenho mais o controle de nada. Descolei um loiro falsificado – menos mal, detesto ruivos, a cor natural do cabelo dele beira a ferrugem –, racional, sem graça, de rosto delineado de camundongo; a antítese dele. Transamos uma vez por mês e mal sei como ele se chama.

Valentine. Sem qualquer graça.

E eu o endeuso. Cubro-o de presentes caríssimos e todo mundo acha que enlouqueci. Afora isso, nunca saí com tantas piranhas. Transo sem camisinha, gozo na boca e me livro delas.

Há cerca de um mês liguei para Misty. Eu precisava vê-lo. Usei um pretexto qualquer.

Ele chegou radiante de beleza e indiferença, mal escutou o que eu disse, olhou para os outros o tempo todo e sem nenhuma explicação, me puxou para fora até o meu carro e mandou que fôssemos a casa dele.

Por um instante achei que meu coração fosse explodir. Que meu pesadelo iria acabar e que o tempo de ficar com ele para sempre havia chegado. Mas no trajeto, eu tive a impressão que quem estava ao meu lado, não era mais a mesma pessoa e que esse novo alguém queria me machucar.

Transei com ele. Fiz com que achasse que eu só queria uma trepa dele, quando na verdade eu estava me segurando para não gritar o quanto eu o amava. Em seguida, expliquei que me apaixonei loucamente por Valentine, o amor da minha vida, e outras babaquices do mesmo quilate. Ele, como sempre, fez como se estivesse cagando e andando.

Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era vê-lo se despedaçar na minha frente, com lágrimas nos olhos, berros na voz, cenas em suas ações. Mas ele apenas se levantou cheio de marra, acariciou meus cabelos e me demonstrou por _a + b_ o ser desprezível que eu era.

Eu o deixei.

**oOo**

Não sei como descrever o vazio que me assolou. Apenas os efeitos. A falta de desprendimento a minha vida de babaca. Impotência. Saudade do passado. Está escrito. Fatalidade. Todas as babaquices possíveis. Olhos ao nível do chão. O menor gesto volta a ser sem graça. Detestar objetos. Distração com livros ou filmes, uma ou duas horas de purgatório e tudo começa de novo. A sensação que em algum lugar alguém vive sem mim.

Por que quando a gente deixa de ser amado, também não ama mais nada?

Meu choro ainda ecoa na _avenue_ Georges-Mandel, entre a porta dele e o meu carro. A noite derradeira... que agora pertence ao passado. Para que vê-lo? Para vê-lo mais bonito e me martirizar por não saber se foi por quê acabou?

O quarto de prazer tornado hostil. A cama que não mais me pertencia. Misty não mais me pertencia. Apenas a esperança invasora e persistente presente. E diminuindo e diminuindo ela foi, até o adeus, até o elevador. Porta. Rua. Mais nada. Vazio.

**oOo**

O copo vazio descansa na mesa de centro. Olho para a torre Eiffel apagada. Tocam a campainha e não sinto vontade de ir abrir a porta. É meia noite e meia e não pretendo me trocar. Tenho um encontro daqui a dez minutos no Nouveau Cabaret. Pego meu carro e vôo até a boate.

Lotada, atravesso-a e me encontro com os outros. Num lugar onde o espaço vital de um indivíduo é determinado por uma garrafa de 1.200 francos, compro a minha e me sento num tamborete que me é de direito. E bebendo, começo a pensar no porquê do homem se autoflagelar num porão debaixo de uma luz ofuscante ou de uma obscuridade que esconde as feiúras em meio a essa promiscuidade de corpos, enquanto um esporro insuportável de uma pretensa música serve de barulho de fundo para os tomadores de anfetaminas doidões.

Regra da casa? Pagar. Pagar para entrar, para sentar, para beber, para transar, para mijar. Ah sim! São obrigados até a isso. Nada pior que o olhar da madame pipi quando ao passar diante da cumbuca dela, você esquece de fazer tilintar uma ou duas grandes moedas. E não adianta disfarçar. Elas conhecem os sons de cada moeda. Ninguém gosta quando elas contam histórias sórdidas a seu respeito para a boate inteira ou quando nos casos mais graves, ela chama o leão-de-chácara quando você está esticando uma fileira na tampa da privada; então todos pagam. Pelo menos os que ainda tem algum resquício de juízo.

Nada é de graça. Tudo se paga. Desde a louraça que te dirige um sorriso deslumbrante pelas costas do marido, quando na verdade, está enfeitiçada pelo gargalo dourado da _magnum_ de champanhe Cristal que está com você até o marido dela, que na verdade é o cafetão e te cobrará alguns francos para você ter uma noite de trepa com ela.

Essa boate é o mundo em miniatura. Tudo de mais vil sustentado por mercantilismo de bundas. A bunda as piranhas é o passaporte delas. Cu, grana, cu, grana; isso me dá vontade de vomitar.

O clientelismo é sempre atual. Os parisienses de hoje carregam seus puxa-sacos em seus Porsche, os regalam no Diep, no Barfly e depois o chamam pelo doce apelido de parasitas. É uma vil simbiose: eles colam em homens ricos, feios e insuportáveis fingem gostar do carisma inexistente do paspalho e engolem sapos da manhã até a noite, senão, adeus vitelas, vacas, porcos, vinhos...

O bicão é facilmente reconhecível. Ele nunca se senta e sempre está bem vestido, mas se reparar bem entre uma semana e outra, verá que ele nunca muda de roupa. Conhece todo mundo na boate, das putas até os clientes VIP´s, mas cheira a sarjeta de onde saiu até os ossos. Depois de contar vantagem a noite inteira e ou vender drogas na pista, volta ao seu quartinho de empregada, deita-se e conta as rachaduras no teto. É claro que não vai conseguir passar do três de sua contagem. A quantidade de pó que a princesa o fez se entupir não vai permitir.

O milagre da noite? Descolar uma herdeira.

Minha irmã aprontou uma dessas comigo há dois anos. O sujeito fez esforços caricaturais para fazer bela figura na minha sala. Ainda bem que a minha mãe estava em Deauville e não presenciou o pastel arrastando seus Nikes fodidos sobre os seus tapetes persas... Minha irmã caiu por ele. E pior. O cara era um ex-fornecedor, que já havia ficado em cana, que dirigia um Smart alugado ou um 993 emprestado e contava vantagem a respeito da agência de maneca que ele tinha, segundo ele, criado uma semana antes de conhecer Gabrielle. E a pobre coitada ainda caiu nessa...

Meu pai deixou a história correr até Gabrielle pegar o cartão Amex preto dele e correr até a Rolex para comprar um Daytona de cem mil para o babaca. Enfim meu pai pôs a cabeça dela no lugar e ameaçou mandá-la imediatamente de volta para o internato, dizendo que ela não ganharia nenhuma Rav4 pelos seus dezoito anos.

Ora, quem não sabe que minha irmã idolatra acima de tudo, carros e exasperar suas amiguinhas?

Graças a esse carro de merda, meu pai matou dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Minha irmã renunciou ao seu Don Juan de esquina e ele foi paquerar outra patricinha. Ele é o mesmo que arruinou a ex-amiga de Misty, que tentou se suicidar e se mudou para Punta Del Este. Se deu bem.

**oOo**

_"Quantos anos você tem?"_

_"Sessenta e dois."_

_"Me diz com que você anda e eu te direi quem é."_

_"Bentley."_

_"Você é o homem da minha vida."_

Piranhas!

Cabaret! Meu sonho seria que a música parasse de chofre e, no lugar dela, ouvíssemos todos os pensamentos. A respeito uns dos outros, os ódios dissimulados, os segredos vergonhosos, quem quer transar com quem, quem transou com quem... Todo mundo transa com todo mundo, é uma gigantesca suruba!

Tem pessoas com quem transei a quem mal digo boa noite. Dizer boa noite, ritual lamentável! Desperdício de tempo com falsos beijos em faces hipócritas.

Não suporto mais essa multidão ridícula. A primeira vista tudo parece recém saído de um filme, mas olhando bem você vai perceber que as mulheres daqui são mais feias do que bonitas. Apenas se vestem com roupas mais caras do que as que você conhece. E os homens? Piada, não? Tirem o Rolex, a Mercedes e o Hugo Boss e encontrarão um cara franzino, de olhar vazio e ar insignificante.

Estou cansado do estofo de má qualidade do Cabaret tanto quanto das putas que não param de olhar o meu relógio Audemars Piguet. Prefiro a solidão a este fingimento. Quero ficar só e pensar em Misty.

Quando digo que vou embora, meus amigos com olhos bovinos me dizem que a noite está bombando. Bombando? Só se for a droga no cérebro deles. Caio fora desse lugar de perdição, mas antes de sair, dou mais uma olhada para a boate bolorenta e o vejo.

Vestido como um puto com um cinto de couro que eu dei. Ele não pára de fungar.

Entre Radamanthys e Carlo, ele abraça Afrodite, o amiguinho dele que não suporto. Ele ri, bate palmas, bebe e antes que recupere sua máscara de alegria, percebo a expressão de desespero nos seus olhos velados. Sou o único a perceber. Por um momento penso em ir até ele e tirá-lo dali, mas não consigo.

Vou embora. Em nenhum momento olho para trás. Uma lufada de ar fresco bate na minha cara. Penso em todos que estão dormindo no sossego de seus lares e fico feliz por me juntar a eles. Acendo um cigarro.

Sinto-me livre. O manobrista me pergunta o que há de errado. Dou-lhe uma nota de cem e ele se dá por satisfeito, me deseja boa noite e sento no bando do motorista na santa paz do senhor... Ou quase! Duas putas me olham da calçada. Passo com o carro por cima de uma poça e, de passagem, dou um banho nelas. Tirei meus CDs de costume, piratas que eu trouxe de Ibiza. Discos de Buddha, os embalos me deprimem. Executo a gravação de _Cruel Intention_ nº 9.

Misty me deu esse CD de presente. Ponho para tocar e não me canso de escutar. Triste. Mas eu também estou triste. Mas também estou calmo, como há muito tempo não permaneço. Decido não ir para casa e sim rodar pela capital. Três da madrugada. Posso pisar fundo na mais completa segurança. Só tenho que tomar cuidado com os canas.

Eu amo Paris. Os prédios imponentes. Uma visão de quadros e espelhos. Uma sucessão de raios brancos numa cidade que nunca está completamente escura.

Estou andando a 150 fugindo do que eu mesmo não tenho idéia. A velocidade me inebria. Amanhã tudo vai mudar. Estou de saco cheio. Todo dia perseguir um objetivo inexistente, me entorpecer, cheirar, jogar, transar, sair. Quero romper essa engrenagem infernal. Sem cocaína pelo resto da minha vida a partir de amanhã. Quero ter uma razão para me levantar de manhã.

Vou acatar o conselho que Gabrielle repetiu, todas as vezes que me flagrou nos meus momentos de fossa, nesses últimos quatro meses. Amanhã vou jogar minha altivez babaca pelo ralo e vou até ele me confessar, dizer a verdade, contar que nunca deixei de amá-lo. E se ele cagar e andar, pelo menos eu disse. E então poderei fazer algo de novo. Parar de me torturar. Viver... Já está mais do que na hora.

Quem sabe amanhã não estarei com Micael? Eu sei que ele odeia o nome dele, mas cabe tão perfeitamente na imperfeição dele...

Um sinal vermelho. _Place de la_ Concorde. Nunca tem ninguém. De qualquer forma, não tenho como frear. Vou rápido demais. Um carro preto aparece à esquerda. Ele também está pisando fundo. A parte mais bonita da canção. Só tenho tempo de aumentar ao máximo o som antes de sentir meu pára-brisa explodir, minha porta explodir, e eu...

Amanhã teria sido um outro dia... parecido.

_Arashi Kaminari, 29 de setembro de 2006._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_(1) This Love, Craig Armstrong e Elizabeth Fraser. A famosa faixa nove da soundtrack de "Cruel Intentions"._


	16. XII – Abismo Vazio

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**XII – Abismo... Vazio**

Quatro da manhã. A gente está saindo do Queen e eu estou doidão. Boate de merda. Com babacões que só querem me comer. Aquele produtor de filme pornô me perseguia mostrando o pau e oferecendo uma nota de quinhentos. Lá dentro, Carlo deu um grama para o Afrodite. Normal. Eles são namorados. Eu e Dite esticamos o grama no banheiro. O pó estava amarelado e malhado com não sei o quê, de forma que estou com as mandíbulas tão contraídas que tenho dificuldade em falar. Convidaram Dite, Lune e eu para uma saideira, mas já não somos mais do tipo que se metem nelas. Fomos embora com Carlo e Rada encontrar um dos amigos milionários dos dois na suíte do dito cujo no Ritz. Na última hora, o Shura, pai da Gisty, para quem eu pedi pó a noite inteira, me deu uma pedra enorme, que eu logo tratei de esconder. Afinal, se eu contasse para Dite e Lune, eles cheirariam TUDO e me deixariam com NADA.

Estamos ligadões.

_Cada flor se evapora como um incensório._

O ar fresco me deixa um pouco lúcido. Eu me acalmo ou pelo menos acho. E como todas as vezes que prometi ser a última vez, eu fico terrivelmente paranóico e recomeço no dia seguinte de novo. Tenho a impressão de me controlar. Saí da boate, estou com amigos que não me querem mal, mas se eu cheirar mais, perco o controle da porra toda novamente e vai acontecer algo de HORRÍVEL comigo.

Radamanthys me segura pelo braço e me leva até o Warnick, onde o carro dele está estacionado. Lune quer me MATAR. Sei disso porque ele está apaixonado pelo Rada, que transou com ele ontem à noite e que está pouco se lixando para a cara dele agora. Bebi um coquetel chamado _screaming orgasm_, mas não consigo me lembrar onde. Pergunto-me então como o pó pode ter tanto poder sobre meus pensamentos, que são abstratos. Dane-se. De qualquer forma Radamanthys continua a ser um babaca drogado que quer me FODER.

Dite e Lune estão atrás da gente e eu não gosto disso. Enquanto Rada tira o seu carro, dois caras pintosos de uns vinte e cinco anos passam com uma Mercedes a ponto de quase nos atropelar. Tenho certeza que eles fizeram isso de propósito. Provavelmente devem nos ter confundido com mulheres mais uma vez. Afrodite não quer saber. Muito menos perde tempo. Arranca seu casaco vermelho, se esparrama por cima do capô e esfrega a bunda no pára-brisa, gritando:

– E aí, gatos, querem me levar para casa?

O carro arranca e lança Afrodite no ar. Seguro-o do jeito que posso, mesmo não querendo. Eu sabia que era muita canja aqueles carinhas virem em nossa direção. Heterossexuais com desejos sexuais reprimidos. Quanto puritanismo! Tenho vontade de rir. Percebo então Carlo ficar pálido e que eles vão acabar por nos largar ali por conta das babaquices do Dite.

Rada está no volante de um lindo ML 55 AMG com a placa MAD 75. Fico pensando aonde ele arranjou o carro, já que está sem um tostão. E então dou voz a minha pergunta e ele fica puto, mas não estou nem aí. Afrodite se instala e me empesteia com seu bafo de uísque e seu perfume Mugler, forte demais, desvirtuado pela fumaça e o champanhe que encharcam as roupas dele.

_Os ruídos e os perfumes circulam no ar da noite..._

Não me lembro do que falamos até chegar no Ritz. Lune abriu a porta com o carro andando na frente do Gucci e tentou descer. Eu e Dite caímos na gargalhada. Carlo cheira pó usando uma chave como pá. Perturbamos de maneira vergonhosa a serenidade _da rue_ Saint-Honoré. Acendo um Lucky Strike, esses cigarros horríveis que me venderam no Queen, e de repente a revelação atroz me vem a mente: SE OS RICOS NÃO SÃO FELIZES, É PORQUE A FELICIDADE NÃO EXISTE.

_Place_ Vendôme. Rolamos para fora do carro e cagamos para os manobristas. Passo pela porta giratória sem problemas e os músculos da cara do recepcionista não se movem, quando Carlo diz a ele o número do quarto e o nome que parece ser uma senha: Abel Kido.

A música do elevador não tem nada a ver com o ambiente, berro que o Matisse no corredor é falso e que estão gozando da nossa cara.

Nós adentramos uma das mais belas suítes do hotel; trezentos metros quadrados de dourações, parquês e espelhos, e a vista para a coluna Vendôme na praça me deprime.

A governanta do lugar nos recebe e se apresenta como Amaltéa. Diz que Abel não deve ser acordado. Depois abre uma caixa monogramada na mesa de centro. Nunca vi tanta cocaína na minha vida. Enquanto eles esmagam as pedrinhas com um cartão Amex negro, observo a governanta. Horrorosa. Cara torcida, dificuldades na fala, engole metade das palavras e se esquece de inserir verbos nas frases.

Nós nos instalamos. Confusão. Lune faz de tudo para se aproximar de Radamanthys. Afrodite dança no meio da sala, Amaltéa continua a bater ardentemente o pó e Carlo procura por copos limpos e garrafas cheias.

_Valsa melancólica e lânguidas vertigens._

Ligo para o _room service_ e peço um Big Mac e me divirto quando o recepcionista me diz, depois de engolir em seco, que meu pedido não é possível. Peço bobagens então: maços Marlboro Light, framboesas, champanhe Cristal _rosé_ e caviar branco, que ele me diz que eles não têm e que nem sabem o que é. Ataco de Beluga.

Amaltéa acaba de bater dez gramas de cocaína e dá conta que deve ser o bastante para seis pessoas. Ela se levanta e põe _Just a little more love_, o CD de David Guetta.

_Geme o violino como um coração aflito._

Deprê. Excitação ao nível da insanidade. Nervos tensos. Batimentos cardíacos velozes demais. Mandíbulas trancadas. Olhos ao céu. Pedido de ajuda.

_O céu está triste e belo como um grande altar._

O _room service_ chega e interrompe minha _bad trip_. Deixo o caviar de lado e pego um maço de cigarros. Acendendo um, vejo Afrodite, que se esqueceu sem dúvida que namora Carlo, cavalgar Radamanthys com esporro. A calça que usava agora ao chão, os cabelos soltos e emaranhados, a cueca escorregando pelos seus pés. As suas coxas um pouco musculosas desnudadas.

Eu não estava com vontade de vir.

Um coração terno que odeia o vasto vazio negro! 

Lune perde a cabeça. Já que está sendo traído pelo ídolo, fica na dúvida de qual santo vai se ajoelhar. Safado, tenta se aproximar de Carlo. Lune de joelhos, Carlo de pé. Lune coloca as mãos no quadril de Carlo e levanta os olhos na direção dele. Carlo se livra dele com um só movimento. Quero rir. Só quero.

– Afrodite – pronuncio suavemente – ali tem pó.

Ele dá um pulo, descabelado e só com a blusa.

– Onde?

Então ele vê Amaltéa esticando as fileiras. Pula uma poltrona e mergulha o nariz dentro da mesa. Fica todo lambuzado. Ele funga e Lune vai atrás dele. Ninguém abre a boca. Eles estão dobrados em dois, em plena atividade.

Afrodite muda o alvo. Quem tem o pó é Amaltéa. Então dedica a ela suas atenções invasoras. Meu amigo é um gay convicto, mas por pó, ele vira hetero de vez em quando. E é o que ele faz. Acaricia, apalpa e dá até beijinho na cinqüentona nojenta. Amaltéa faz objeções enquanto Afrodite pede para ela liberar as reservas de cocaína e vai se aproximando para um boquete.

Atrás de Dite, Carlo está atarefado com os vestígios de uma orgia. Esvazia os fundos de garrafa, uísque, gim, tequila, martíni branco e entre um copo e outro, cheira uma fileira. Afrodite arranca a garrafa de Cristal da minha mão e leva até o namorado. Mas Carlo recusa e Afrodite fica todo feliz. Enfia o gargalo na boca e entorna.

Lune não perde o seu rumo. Vai até Rada e se joga sobre ele. Ele se livra do seu abraço indesejável, atravessa a sala e se instala na poltrona ao lado da minha. Pergunta qual é o perfume que estou usando. Allure da Chanel, respondo. Ele diz que combina muito bem comigo. No resumo, ele constrói uma frase para mim e eu respondo que não tenho a menos intenção de transar esta noite com quem quer se seja. Lune, com a cara deformada, xinga Rada. Ele é babaca e vulgar. Digno de dó. Como está me enchendo o saco, estico duas ou três fileiras.

_Os ruídos e os perfumes circulam no ar da noite..._

Cheiro tudo e Afrodite fica furioso por não ter sobrado mais nada dos dez gramas. Amaltéa não contava provavelmente com cheiradores iguais à gente. Dite leva Amaltéa para um quarto e explica que se Deus criou a cocaína era para que ela fosse dividida igualitariamente entre todos os seus cordeiros. Eu a escuto gritar: "_No coke anymore, agora, suruba everywhere_!" (1)

Decido conhecer o lugar. Ao entrar numa sala, piso em cima de alguma coisa. É o Lune. Nem o vi. Jaz no assoalho com um monte de merda largado lá por acaso... Pisar no tornozelo dele foi a gota d´água, porque na hora em que eu ia me desculpar, ele me solta um grito superagudo e por um segundo acho que meus tímpanos não irão agüentar, já que haviam sido cruelmente torturados no Queen. Com a maquiagem pesada derretendo por entre suas lágrimas, ele me parece um palhaço infeliz.

– VOCÊS QUEREM TODOS ME MATAR!

Não dou ouvidos a sua paranóia. Continuo o meu passeio. Entro no banheiro.

A _jacuzzi_ está funcionando, mas ninguém a está usando. Sento em cima da pia e de costas viradas para o espelho, balanço minhas pernas no vazio. Vou acabar esta noitada sozinho.

Percebi isso no instante que o vi saindo daquela boate de merda. Eu só fui lá para me encontrar com ele, para dizer que o amo e voltar. Quando o vi, tive gana de correr atrás dele, mas suas costas ao longe tinham algo de fatal. Fiquei pregado no chão, dizendo a mim mesmo que assim era melhor para ele. Mas agora estou sendo perseguido pelo nosso último encontro. Tenho a impressão que cometi um erro irreparável.

Asterion...

_Um coração terno que odeia o vasto vazio negro..._

_Do passado luminoso recolhe qualquer vestígio..._

A música se cala e, e repente, cresce a canção _Cruel Intention nº 9_, o hino de nossos primeiros tempos. Penso nele sereno, intrigado, nas suas cóleras controladas e na mágica do primeiro beijo. Há um ano na sala da minha casa, leio a empatia nos olhos de Asterion, fascinado pelos ecos tristes que prevêem o nosso fim.

_Geme o violino como um coração que se aflige._

A luz se apagou.

_O sol afagou-lhe no seu sangue que enrijece._

Radamanthys entra no banheiro e se aproxima de mim. Ele me toma nos braços e eu penso em outros. Onde está o meu amor? Será que está dormindo na sua enorme cama branca? Ou será que há braços que desejam te apertar, uma boca que procura a sua, uma respiração que busca a sua? Feche os olhos e pense em mim.

Reconstituo seus traços às cegas. Nariz. Olhos. Boca... Nossos lábios se tocam num inefável beijo. Mais rápido e mais intenso a cada instante. Com os olhos cerrados, arranco a sua camisa e acaricio-o com minhas unhas. Rio de felicidade de estarmos um contra o outro. Nossas pernas entrelaçadas e seus lábios em brasa no meu pescoço. Tenho pressa e você também. Faço contorções indescritíveis para me livrar de meu _jeans_ sem interromper o beijo. Tenho a sensação que se perdê-lo por um instante, vou perdê-lo para sempre. Possuo-o inteiramente, e sou seu, e sou feliz.

Abro os olhos. O rosto de Radamanthys ofegante me recebe. Estou sentado na borda da _jacuzzi_ e ele está de pé.

– Me larga! Me larga! – quem grita sou eu.

Ele não entende nada. Pega suas coisas e desaparece. Estou pelado e sentado nessa _jacuzzi_ de merda. Pego a pedra de pó no bolso dos meus _jeans_. Precido se algo para esmagá-la. Ao lado da pia tem uma espécie de bisturi. Meus dedos se fecham sobre a lâmina afiada, o cabo bem grosso. Posiciono a pedra e bato o pó com todas as minhas forças. Ele explode. Abro a palma da minha mão, meu sangue é tão rubro quanto um vestido do Valentino. E ele escorre, desenhando um arabesco ao longo do meu antebraço. Um sol vermelho emporcalha minha droga imaculada. Eu o vejo como um sinal. Não tenho canudo. Pego uma nota numa gaveta que estava cheia delas e a enrolo. Cheiro tudo. Com um pouco de sorte consigo morrer. Um segundo. Durante um segundo me sinto bem. Saciedade, esquecimento.

Minhas lágrimas não param de escorrer. Enfio um _jeans_, fecho o cinto tacheado e me visto de novo. Acendo um cigarro e oscilo nas minhas pernas vacilantes. Saio do banheiro.

Atravesso o quarto. Lune está no mesmo lugar adormecido. Gritos de orgasmo. Afrodite... e Carlo. Ou Amaltéa. Abro a porta do outro quarto. Os dois.

Pego minha bolsa que ficou na sala. A canção continua a tocar. Minha garganta é mármore e metal. Meus passos fazem um barulho monstruoso no parquê. A porte bate, o elevador desce. Hall, recepção, saída. Nenhum táxi. O amanhecer é gelado. Meu celular toca. Tenho um recado.

O que é que Gabrielle pode querer comigo a esta hora?

Angústia surda. Aperto na garganta. Dedos entorpecidos. Não consigo apertar a porra do teclado. A mensagem finalmente. Uma frase. Só uma. Eu a leio. E a releio. Chorei demais. Não consigo mais. Desabo.

_Place_ Vendôme. Sete da manhã. Garoto morde a sua mão ensangüentada. Ajoelhado berra. Pranto incoerente. Desespero materializado. Grito do fim de um sonho. Fim do mundo.

Meu amado dançou. Saiu da boate. Carro de quinhentos mil paus que não foi concebido para resguardá-lo. Morto na hora. Morto. Atroz realidade.

Grito o que ele é. Era. O que poderia ter sido. Minha miséria, meu amor, meu amor, meu amor...

_Tua lembrança brilha em mim como um ostensório._

_Arashi Kaminari, 30 de setembro de 2006._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_(1) Sem mais cocaína, agora, suruba em todo lugar._

_Mistura de francês com inglês de Amaltéa._

_Os versos citados pertencem ao poema Harmonie du Soir de Baudelaire._


	17. XIII – Sentimento Profano

**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**XIII – Sofrimento Profano**

A humanidade sofre. O mundo é uma imensa planície após uma carnificina, amontoada de moribundos que gemem e se contorcem.

A felicidade... O homem só percebe as aparências. Mas não fique com raiva da felicidade do vizinho. Ele é pedófilo, heroinômano e esquizofrênico. E fica fora de si com a imagem de absoluta harmonia que você e a sua família oferecem sempre para ele. Ele ignora que a sua mulher bate em você e que os seus filhos são de outro.

A felicidade é uma ilusão de ótica. Não diga que a felicidade é efêmera. Ela não é. Ela é apenas uma liberdade condicional antes de você conhecer a pena. Isso não te faz infeliz, apenas consciente. A felicidade não acaba, ela apenas se retifica.

Nós inventamos a luz para negar a escuridão. Apague as estrelas e contemple o céu. O que você vê? Nada. Você está diante do infinito que o seu espírito limitado é incapaz de conceber.

Apague a luz e arregale bem os olhos ao máximo. Você nada verá. A escuridão não está fora de você. Ela está em você.

Apesar de estar destinado aos terrores do pessimismo, aos abismos da verdade, eu vivia.

Ainda vivo.

Por quê? Não sei. Todas as manhãs, eu me solto dos braços encantatórios de Morfeu e passo horas intermináveis antes de mergulhar no esquecimento benéfico de um novo sono.

A superficialidade é a única panacéia de minha latente depressão. Fiz dela uma arte de viver. Tenho dezoito anos e uso sapatos Prada. Arrasto minha carcaça amorfa de café da moda em café da moda. Janto num desses restaurantes na última moda que pululam na _rue_ Marbeuf e adjacências. A _world food_ me faz vomitar.

Quando saio, eu vou para a vida mundana. Parar de sair... é como parar de fumar.

Entrei aos catorze numa boate para nunca mais sair. Fui mordido pela engrenagem infernal da Noite.

Sem possibilidade de condicional.

Sou um toxicômano total. Cheirado por natureza e viado.

Pirado de mundanismos. Doentio ao extremo. Alcoólatra e cocainômano.

Afoguei minhas ilusões em rios de champanhe, eu as sepultei debaixo de montanhas de pó, minha virtude se deslocou de mão em mão, de cama em cama...

Não vou parar de sair. O que iria fazer do meu guarda-roupa Gucci?

Dos meus vinte pares de sapatos Prada, dos meus vinte pares de botas Sergio Rossi? Das minhas roupas de puto? Não contem comigo para doá-las em benefício de uma obra de caridade. Elton John não tem nada a ver com as minhas coisas. Não preciso fabricar nenhuma boa consciência, não sofro disso.

Fico o dia inteiro de roupão, metido na atmosfera viciada pelas montanhas de cigarros que fumo. Não abro as janelas. Prefiro morrer asfixiado do que de frio. Para me sustentar, tomo Di-Antalvic. As minhas ressacas cessaram. Cheiro pó para acordar. Faz três meses que os dias têm sido assim.

Gosto do jeito que está a minha cara agora; minhas faces macilentas, meus olhos que não brilham mais e são devorados pelas olheiras, meus lábios são incolores e não sabem mais sorrir. Apenas meus cabelos continuam os mesmos. Magníficos. Como se houvessem absorvido toda a vida que havia em mim. Estou magro e pálido debaixo do sol... Mas gosto dessa aparência ectoplásmica. Encarnação do desleixo e do desespero.

**oOo**

Minha família voltou-se contra mim após a morte de Asterion. Meu pai, o mais sentido, disse que a dor que sentia era igual a da perda de um filho, porque Asterion era mais do que um para ele. Nem eu, nem meus irmãos nos irritamos com a afirmação. Eu, por estar imerso em dor, e meus irmãos, por estarem revoltados comigo.

Louis gritou na minha cara que eu era um demônio e que esperava que eu morresse logo, porque nem poupar o Asterion eu havia conseguido. Aimeé não gritou, não me acusou. Simplesmente me fitou com aqueles olhos penetrantes, tirou Louis da sala e me deu as costas como punição. No dia seguinte viajaram para a Holanda. Louis disse que se continuassem a olhar para a minha cara verteriam vômito até a morte.

Minha mãe não quis falar do assunto. Só quando viajou para o Canadá, uma semana depois da morte de Asterion, é que ela soltou uma infeliz piadinha antes de embarcar. "Não faça me mandarem más notícias, enquanto eu não voltar, ouviu?"

Eu não suportava mais Paris, minha casa, meus amigos, mais nada. Nem mesmo o Caroussel, que se tornou um lugar insuportável ao meu ver. Arrumei minhas malas e no mesmo dia que minha mãe partiu em viagem, tomei um avião para a Dinamarca.

O pai do Asterion, a pedido da filha, ajudou Gabrielle a convencer a mãe que a França não era mais um bom lugar para se viver, apenas para se visitar. Voltaram para a Dinamarca e pelo o que o povo dizia, nunca haviam visto Gabrielle falar com tanto entusiasmo do retorno a sua terra natal como naquele momento. Mas eles não estavam fugindo da França. Eles estavam fugindo de mim e de todos que rodearam Asterion a partir do momento que ele começou a cair.

E perdido em pensamentos, percebi que estava perante a casa onde ele havia crescido, quando Gabrielle apareceu na porta, vindo em minha direção, com um semblante inexpressivo.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Por um instante eu pensei em não responder. Virar as costas e ir embora, mas eu estava cansado de fugir dos fatos.

– Eu queria ver a casa que Asterion cresceu. O lugar. Ele me contou muito sobre a infância dele.

Gabrielle suspirou e deu uma olhada para o céu, como se para me dizer que o dia ainda nem havia começado direito para revirar os fatos recém ocorridos.

– Halpern, ele se foi. Isso não vai mudar.

– Me conte uma novidade. – eu rebati, assim que percebi que por um instante ela vacilou em sua dureza e amoleceu. Consegui meu intento. Sua feição fechou. Mas ela continuou a falar com a voz calma e baixa:

– Eu só te avisei porque achei que ele gostaria que você soubesse antes de todo mundo, afinal, alguém iria te contar de qualquer forma. Tenha em mente que eu fiz esse _enorme_ esforço por _ele_, não por _você_.

– Eu sei–

– Não, não sabe. – ela me interrompeu de chofre, sobrepondo a minha voz com a sua, num tom acima – Se soubesse não teria feito o que fez. Se soubesse não estaria aqui agora, correndo o risco da minha mãe te ver. Ela teria um ataque antes mesmo de poder voltar-se em ira.

– Gabrielle, eu amava o seu irmão.

– _Eu sei_. – ela me disse irônica – Assim como ele sabia. Você o amou por seis meses, mas o trocou pela sua consorte, _cocaine_. Ele te amava... E o que você fez? O estraçalhou. Acabou com ele. – ela inspirou fundo antes de acrescentar – Você não tem idéia de como Asterion era bom debaixo de toda aquela arrogância e de todas as besteiras que ele fez com meia Paris. – e me deu as costas, voltando para casa. Mas como se alguma coisa acendesse na sua mente, ela se virou e cobriu a nossa distância com poucos passos – Não. Você tem sim. Afinal, ele resolveu mostrar para você. Mas você não foi digno. Cagou e andou.

– Não fale do que você não sabe.

– Do que eu não sei? – o sarcasmo impregnando suas palavras – Eu vi Asterion definhar aos meus olhos. Por um momento eu pensei que ele iria se salvar com o Valentine, mas percebi que tudo era apenas uma armação quando o vi voltar com lágrimas da sua casa. Depois de _você_ escorraça-lo. Sim, ele chorou por _você_. E eu ainda acho que mesmo assim, ele ainda estava disposto a falar com você mais uma vez, a se humilhar de novo. – ela me contou com lágrimas não vertidas brilhando nos olhos – Mas não chegou de fato a falar contigo. A única coisa boa que ele fez depois que te conheceu.

– Gabrielle, não teste a minha paciência. – eu disse por entre dentes com toda a minha força. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir e eu estava me segurando para não chorar na frente dela.

– Não teste VOCÊ a minha paciência. Esqueça meu nome, esqueça minha família, esqueça que meu irmão um dia existiu. E se o amou como disse, não volte nunca mais. Deixe-nos chorar nossa dor e procure um buraco pra entupir seu nariz de remorso. Passar bem.

O que eu esperava? Um convite para um café?

Gabrielle fez o que Louis queria ter feito.

O que alguém já devia ter feito.

**oOo**

Faz três meses que está morto o homem que eu amava.

Antes, mal ou bem, eu amava a vida, porque a tínhamos em comum. Porque eu sabia que mesmo na imensidão do vazio, ele estaria sorrindo.

Hoje, meu querido é um fantasma, uma lembrança. Penso nele a cada minuto. Constância absurda. Posso viver, transar, sair o quanto quiser... Eu ainda estarei pensando nele.

Eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Tínhamos o mesmo estado de espírito, desprezávamos a banalidade e a mediocridade. Éramos prisioneiros da grana e isso nos deixava pirados. A gente ficava sem saber a razão de existir. Agora que ele não está mais aqui, sei que eu existia para ele.

Estou fraco e tenho a impressão que meu corpo fernece lentamente. Prefiro repisar meu passado feliz a me contentar com este presente de merda.

Não esquecerei seu rosto, nem sua voz.

Definho na minha dor.

Babaca, você não podia andar mais devagar?

**oOo**

Estou no banheiro e pinto meu rosto com as cores da vida. Manipulo mecanicamente o meu rímel Chanel e meu pó-de-arroz Guerlain. Vou sair como ontem e como amanhã. Cabaret, Queen e Bains. Encontro dos neuróticos. Em grupo a gente se entende.

Eu me visto. De negro, couro, de alta-costura. Bolsa Dior roubada da minha mãe. Pinta de puto. Puto de luto. Transpiro grana e vulgaridade por todos os poros. Tenho nojo de mim.

Um _flashback_ ao parar no grande espelho da entrada: três meses atrás, saindo para me confessar a ele, sem saber que ele nunca terminaria aquela noite.

Eu peço um táxi na G7, que sempre me manda Mercedões. Afogo meu fastio nos bancos de couro. Atravesso Paris. Um sinal vermelho no Trocadero. Escória para todos os lados. Pobres coitados que só podem conhecer as ruas e as construções por fora. Que vêm de longe para conhecer um pouco dessa opulência.

Chego no Cabaret. Engreno o piloto automático para ir dizer boa noite. Danço de olhos fechados. Deixo-me levar pela música e pelos vapores de álcool. Vodca. Vodca. Vodca. Tentam me embebedar. Mas lido com o álcool como um velho conhecedor de cinqüenta anos. Nunca perco a noção do que estou fazendo, mesmo estando de quatro vomitando. Tentaram me dar uma presença de pó, mas o meu é melhor do que o deles. E isso já acontece a dois anos.

Três horas, hora de ir para o Queen. Meu lugar preferido. O álcool corre à solta, as garrafas, as fileiras de pó.

Caindo bêbado, danço em cima de um tamborete. Mãos insidiosas sobem ao longo das minhas pernas e escorregam pelas minhas nádegas, tentam vencer o tecido. Isso não me incomoda mais.

Meu projeto: sacanear as putas. Eu as encharco de champanhe, pisoteio as coisas delas, queimo seus vestidos com cigarro, as empurro, acotovelo e insulto. Elas me detestam, mas nada podem fazer contra. Quando se queixam, abro meus grandes olhos inocentes e protesto indignado. Elas são expulsas por ousarem me acusar. Não conseguem uma vitoriazinha...

Acendo um cigarro, sem notar que já estava com um na mão. Desço para a pista. Quero um homem. Não importa qual. Um desconhecido, um estrangeiro. Aquele. Ele não é tão mau assim. Espero que não seja viadão. Já basta eu. Quero um para me comer hoje e não estou a fim de voltar para casa com mãos abanando. Como ele tem um ar cafajeste com seu _jeans_ moldado no corpo e o torso nu, não ouso sequer olhar para os sapatos dele. Que se dane. Os amigos dele dão risadinhas. Estou pouco me lixando. Minha boca se curva num sorriso diabólico.

Meus olhos não sorriem. Fico na ponta dos pés, ele se curva. Dou um chupão de língua neste rosto desconhecido. Ele pergunta o meu nome. Diz o dele. Não escuto. Pego-o pela mão e ele me segue sem entender. Recupero minha bolsa Dior largada em cima de um banco e conduzo o desconhecido. Os seguranças piscam o olho para mim. Eles se divertem ao me verem partir com um cafajeste assim. No táxi a coisa esquenta... e fica horrível. Começo a tocar uma punheta nele. Só quero que ele ejacule nos bancos de couro. A _priori_, ele precisa de algo mais. Até que não foi uma escolha tão má.

Sou eu quem paga o táxi. Sinto uma alegria doentia. Eu o dispo no elevador. Rasgo a camisa dele torcendo para que seja a sua preferida. Ele está surpreso demais para ensejar qualquer protesto. Crispa os dedos na minha carne dolorida. Não visto nada debaixo da calça.

Introduzo a chave na fechadura. Não tem ninguém em casa. Minha mãe está viajando, enquanto meus irmãos andam por becos imundos. Posso fazer o que quiser. Levo-o para a biblioteca. É o meu aposento predileto.

Empurro-o para cima de uma poltrona de couro. Arranco minhas roupas. Completamente nu, me concentro no _jeans_ dele, que voa imediatamente para dentro da lareira. Ele está de pau duro. Imbecil. Eu o monto de uma só vez, as pernas abertas em cima de cada braço da poltrona, quero dominá-lo.

Apanho a sua camisa que jaz no chão, faço de conta que quero brincar com ela e a enfio na cabeça dele. Não quero suportar a visão apocalíptica desses ríctus lamentável de gozo, desses olhos esbugalhados, dessa boca aberta. Subo e desço. Sou eu quem faz todo o serviço. Afasto suas mãos do meu corpo e as mantenho nas costas da poltrona. Só quero o pau dele.

Para traumatizá-lo completamente, pego o controle remoto e coloco um CD de _La Traviata_ para tocar. Ponho o som no máximo. Não tenho vontade de escutar os gemidos dele. Ainda não é degradante o bastante. Preciso emporcalhar-me, machucar-me, ferir-me de forma irreversível. Quero tornar-me incapaz de voltar a me olhar num espelho. Digo a ele para trepar comigo como ele faz com os amiguinhos dele no Queen. Ele tem medo de mim. Então se submete.

Ele me dá um tapa na cara e me joga no chão. Faz peso em minhas costas, enquanto prende minhas mãos atrás delas. Meu cabelo é puxado com a outra mão dele. E ele puxa e solta sem aviso, fazendo minha cabeça bater contra o solo sucessivas vezes. Meus rins estão encharcados de suor, enquanto ele me come brutalmente, tirando-me sangue. Ele me bate, me morde, puxa meus cabelos e vai bem fundo dentro de mim. Sinto o orgasmo crescer em ondas sucessivas. Meu ser se banha inteiro neste sofrimento gozoso, é um orgasmo triste. Uma máscara de dor se fixou para sempre no meu rosto.

Eu, finalmente, consigo o empurrar. Ele ejacula para todo lado. Em cima do tapete, na mesa de centro, sobretudo em cima dele mesmo. A sua nudez lamentável maculada pelo jato da sua própria imundície me dá vontade de urrar de nojo.

Pego um cigarro e o acendo com um Dupont de ouro. Ele me olha sem entender. Mas não se demora muito. Logo volta seu olhar para o cômodo a sua volta. Menos mal. Se não lhe agrada olhar para mim, olhe para as paredes! Ignoro a presença dele. Isso nem é provocação, não dou a mínima. Ele tenta puxar conversa.

– É a casa dos seus pais aqui?

– Minha mãe.

– Onde é que ela está?

– Normandia. Você poderia, por favor, parar de fazer perguntas? Não está aqui para conversa de salão.

– A gente vai dormir, então?

O grosseirão achou que ia descansar a cabeça no meu travesseiro e se enroscar nos meus lençóis.

– Vou chamar um táxi. Aonde você mora?

Ele fica sem fala e eu me divirto. Acrescento?

– Não tem importância se você mora muito longe. É a firma do meu pai quem vai pagar.

Ele engole o insulto. Deve ser alguém muito gentil, uma vez que parece estar mais magoado do que com raiva.

– Por que você me trouxe aqui?

Acendo outro cigarro e sem dizer palavra, pego um saquinho de pó de um lugar qualquer. Estico uma fileira e cheiro em duas fungadas. Quero estar em plena forma para pôr esse maluco no lugar.

– Escute, eu não preciso explicar minha vida a você. Quantos anos têm? Vinte e cinco, vinte e cinco anos? Está surpreso? Já deve estar saindo há alguns anos para saber como funciona. Eu o apanhei na pista do Queen e você acha que eu te trouxe aqui para inventar um escândalo? Estupro? Nós não somos do mesmo mundo, queridinho. Esta noite me deu vontade de ser enrabado como um puto. Você fez o seu serviço. E não vai ser porque você me comeu, que viramos amigos. Não sei como se chama e nem quero saber. Agora, você vai se vestir, pegar suas coisas e cair fora. Você ganhou uma boa dose de pernas abertas e o seu táxi. O que quer mais? Cigarros, pó, grana? Pega o que quiser e se manda. Quero ficar sozinho. Entende? Sozinho.

Ele me encara, incrédulo.

Enquanto isso, eu pego o telefone. Meu pai tem uma conta na agência G7. Esse babaca pode dormir na Bretanha se quiser. Só quero que ele suma.

– Você tem sete minutos. Não faz essa cara. Esta é a ópera mais bonita do mundo. _A Traviata_. Isso lhe diz algo? Verdi? Não? Inspirada em _A dama das camélias_. Quer que eu conte a história? Vai aprender alguma coisa e se sentir menos babaca quando for dormir daqui a pouco.

Ele não rebate.

– A coisa toda é simples. Alfredo ama Violeta. Violeta ama Alfredo. Amor, paixão. Mas Violeta é cortesã e isso quer dizer puta de luxo e como uma, ela sabe que Alfredo não tem meios para sustentá-la. Ela não quer arruiná-lo. Tenta sair da vida. Briga, reconciliação e a decisão de não se separar mais. Só que o pai do Alfredo apronta. Ele exige que Violeta se afaste do amado porque está manchando a reputação da família dele. Então ela faz de tudo para afastá-lo. E ela consegue tão bem que, este, transtornado como só ele, faz tantas maldades que ela acaba morrendo. No meio de tudo também pinta a tuberculose. Toda boa heroína romântica fica tuberculosa. Pronto. Bela história de amor destruída pela morte. É triste, não?

– Sim, é triste.

– A continuação ninguém sabe. A gente não sabe o fim de Alfredo. Não sabe se ele esqueceu Violeta. Como ele faz para agüentar a vida quando a pessoa que ele ama já morreu. Talvez ele já esteja casado, pai de família, com uma ligeira calvície e, quando o nome de Violeta emerge de suas lembranças, ele o associe a uma das suas farras de juventude, há muito devidamente expiada. E se ele enlouqueceu? E se ele morreu de tristeza?

Não. Eu conheço a continuação. Alfredo vai ao Queen toda noite. Se afoga na vodca. E pensa naquela que perdeu. Descobriu a cocaína e enche o nariz de pó vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele não sabe mais chorar. Violeta está perdida para sempre e Alfredo se vinga nas putinhas e nos babacas desinteressantes. Ele pervete, transa e faz sofrer. Ele gostaria de estourar os próprios miolos, mas não tem coragem. Um covarde miserável.

Alfredo é alcoólatra, drogado e suicida. Mas não se preocupe. Ele não vai durar muito. Vai morrer logo. De uma _overdose_, de um acidente de carro, de uma facada num beco, de uma doença incurável... Ele reencontrará de novo o sorriso apenas para dizer adeus. Agora, se manda, seu táxi já deve estar esperando lá embaixo.

Eu o acompanho até a porta. Ele murmura duas ou três palavras. Sua compaixão me provoca horror. Bato a porta na cara dele.

Calma e solidão. Enfio um roupão e volto para a biblioteca me arriando no canapé profanado.

Não esperem que esta história termine em tragédia, não há nenhuma. Ele morreu e mais nada faz sentido para mim. Encaro o futuro como uma eternidade de provocações e fastio. Minha covardia me impede de pôr fim aos meus dias. Vou continuar a sair, a cheirar, a beber e a perseguir os babacas.

Até que eu morra.

A humanidade sofre. E eu sofro com ela.

_Arashi Kaminari, 30 de setembro de 2006._

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Eba! Consegui finalizar mais uma fanfic. Agradeço o apoio da Bela Patty, Shakinha e Pisces Luna. Obrigada também a todos que comentaram nos outros capítulos e também para quem somente leu._

_Ah! Desculpem-me por ter esquecido de avisar que este seria o último no capítulo anterior._


End file.
